Where The Heart Belongs
by merry1995
Summary: It's been too much time since she last time she saw the light of the day. She awakens in a place she doesn't know. In a world she doesn't know. Will meeting a certain blonde haired shinobi help her along the way? Will her past come and ruin her attempt at a new life? NarutoxRea. Chapter 06: After Story-One Song From Two Hearts is up and online! -Complete-
1. A Single Glance

**Everything you need to know concerning this story is at the end. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea!**

**Where The Heart Belongs**

**Opening: SPLASH – Kobukuro **

**~A Single Glance~**

_July 10__th__ – 2014 AR (After Rikudou)_

_Well… today was different. It is my birthday and I couldn't be happier to celebrate it with the only paternal figure I ever had. He gave me some new clothes and I love them! Though the pervert said that it was time to hit a brothel… stupid Ero-Sennin. Though I'm grateful for the training he gave me. In a month and half we are going to go back to Konoha and I will start searching for Sasuke. Teme better come willingly or I will kick his ass! But recently some things came to me… I couldn't get them out of my mind. Last week, while carrying the pervert's ass back to the hotel after a night in a bar, he said something. He was drunk. He commented something that pierced me like a needle to the skin. It all started when I scolded him after seeing him with some old hags and he told me that I couldn't speak because I didn't have a girlfriend or tastes for true woman. I tried to defend my crush, Haruno Sakura, but he started naming things that I couldn't deny. He told me that she was easily angered and she punched him for it, even when he didn't deserve it, she practically bullied me when we were in the academy and other things I couldn't negate. After sighing, he said to me 'Brat… in the world there are many woman that would love your qualities over what they see you as. Please don't make the same mistake as me… live your life to the fullest and find a girl that likes you for what you are… not like me who mopped in the ground every time his Hime left with another… don't end alone like me…' He fainted after that and he didn't remember anything from that night. Ero-Sennin was serious about that, hell he was almost crying. Of all the things that the pervert said since I've been his apprentice, this one must be the one that made me doubt myself the most…_

It's been two and half years since Uzumaki Naruto left the Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konohagakure no Sato. For Naruto it felt like it's been years since he saw his friends, so he could say he was homesick. All of them must have made chunnin at least…

"WHAT?! THAT MEANS I WILL BE THE ONLY GENNIN!?"

"SHUT UP BRAT! MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!"

That was Jiraiya who had a drinking contest with a lady that he eventually took with him to the hotel room, thus throwing him outside. It was a really cold day in a really cold place. Ero-Sennin called it endurance training.

Yuki no Kuni, that was the place where they were staying. They were going to the set where Kazahana Koyuki would be playing her role in the Icha Icha Movie. 'Still can't believe that she plays the main role…'

Jiraiya turned to him and told him "Naruto… I'm beat up. So now we're going to do something different" he took out some papers, a brush and ink and gave them to him along a pocket size black book.

Naruto looked at the book before shouting "I WILL NOT READ YOUR SMUT!"

Jiraiya looked annoyed "IT'S NOT SMUT! IT'S A MASTERPIECE IN THE WORLD OF LITERATURE! NO MEN HAS EVER TOLD ME THAT THEY'RE SMUT!" As an afterthought he added "… Well Minato did say they were smut…" After composing himself he finally said "Naruto, this is a Bingo Book. Here you can find any of the Missing-nin that are in the loose. There will come a time that knowing your enemy will be a great advantage while fighting them. So I want to read every entry and write down how you would fight that guy"

Naruto looked puzzled "What do you mean what I would do? I would strike them with a rasengan and that's all?"

Jiraiya opened the book and pointed to Itachi's entry "Here is Uchiha Itachi, S-Class Missing-nin, one of the last members of the Uchiha clan, his prowess relies on his eyes powers, possessing a fully developed Sharingan and it's rumored that he has a more powerful stage, though it was not confirmed. Has a variety of Katon Jutsus and Crow based Genjutsu" he threw the book to Naruto for him to see. Naruto looked it over and looked at him confused. "With this ninja, your best bet would be fighting him without looking at his eyes. Close quarters could be easier if you excel in it. Having some Suiton Jutsu could help as well. But the main problem relies on his Genjutsu, so you have to be able to disrupt it" He raised the paper and pointed it with his finger "Write something like that here with every entry and give it to me. The last part of your training will be strategy and tactics. So from there we will be going"

Naruto gaped at hearing that then turned to see the book and almost fainted "Four Hundred pages… you wanna kill me right Ero-Sennin?"

"Brat I'll be going to meet some contacts from my spy network… but it's a bit dangerous for you to come. So you have three weeks to work on it. After you finish it, there's a dojo here and I arranged for you to have some lessons in Kenjutsu. Happy birthday Naruto"

Naruto brightened at that "Kenjutsu?! As in fighting with swords?! All right Dattebayo! Thanks Ero-Sennin!"

"But the sensei won't be giving you any lessons till you finish those reports"

Naruto groaned at that.

"So I'll be leaving. Remember there is food on the fridge, the room is rented for three weeks and money you can find you know where… but if you want to go to a brothel, you can use your own money Kukuku" Jiraiya said seriously at first, but his grin turning into a perverted one at the end.

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't do anything against his sensei's perverted ways.

**- WTHB-**

After that Jiraiya left and Naruto was left alone. It was noon so Naruto decided to start those reports after some ramen, now that Ero-Sennin wasn't here, he couldn't reject him the food of the gods!

He was disappointed after seeing that Jiraiya bribed every ramen bar of the town into not selling him anything! They even had a photograph of him!

So now Naruto was resting in the branch of a tree of a clearing outside the town. This place actually inspired him into doing the reports. The clearing was filled with blue flowers that reminded him of a park he used to go when he was a child. He remembered that kids didn't go there because of the Hydrangea, the flower that was said to be poisonous. The parents weren't happy with the idea that he went there, so the end result was not taking their kids there.

Since he remembered, the ANBU taking care of him took him there. He remembered how at ease he felt when he saw the field of flowers. He really liked the place, so it was normal for him to choose places like this to relax for a bit.

Naruto sat there reading the Bingo Book and making some notes in what he thought would be the best strategy to fight every person. The book was organized between classes, so the minor missing-nin were first. He found Gouzu and Meizu, the demon brothers, who he fought in his first C-Rank mission. There were too many ninjas that he didn't even know, so Naruto went directly to the A-Class and S-Class section and started reading, seeing ninjas like Mukade, a puppeteer from Suna, Kakuzu, who was said to have stolen a forbidden technique from Taki, Hiruko, a scientist exiled from Konoha and one that catched Naruto's attention, Utakata, Jinchuriki of the Rokubi. He didn't know that a fellow Jinchuriki was a missing-nin. Maybe if one day he met up with him, he would ask him.

Naruto was so concentrated in working that he didn't notice when a girl, about his age, entered the clearing and started collecting some Hydrangea. But when the girl stepped on a branch, Naruto gasped and turned to look at the girl while holding a kunai. He was mesmerized by what he saw.

It was a dark haired girl about his age that had fair skin and striking blood red eyes. Her hair reached to her back and she had a slight blush in her face. Against all the cold she seemed to have a long white and cyan summer dress.

The girl looked at him before feeling completely embarrassed and ran away with a little cat following her.

Naruto stood there watching the spot the girl occupied before running for some time before snapping out of his trance to see that it was nighttime and it was getting colder.

'Who was her? I never saw a girl like that… she looked really beautiful… NO! I like Sakura-Chan…' Naruto started thinking about the recent events and what Jiraiya told him. "Do i?" he asked more to himself than anyone.

Finally after pondering it for some minutes, Naruto got up and started walking towards the hotel room. All the while he was thinking of those red orbs that seemed to stare at his soul. He never knew how that encounter would affect him…

**- WTHB-**

Not so far away from where Naruto stood, to be more specific, one of the trees surrounding the clearing, the girl stood panting and hugging the covered feline who was looking at with a confused stare.

She was just trying to eat some Hydrangea, but suddenly she heard a gasp and turned in the direction she heard it. She saw a tall blonde guy, about her age that looked at her with wide eyes. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and had a knife in his hand and if defending from something… 'He must have thought I was going to attack him' then she saw that his hair was spiky and he had a headband with what looked like a leaf of sorts. The next thing she saw was the whisker marks… 'Kawaii…' Finally, she saw something else… she saw the guy's ocean blue eyes and both of them locked gazes even if it was for a second it felt longer…

She broke her gaze and blushed madly before running away with the cat, Babu, behind her.

She took cover behind a tree and watched as the guy seemed in a trance while looking at where she was. Then he left after saying something she couldn't hear.

After sighing she turned around and started walking away. She had one destiny in mind while thinking 'How did I end up here? I'm pretty sure I was walking to school when… I don't remember anymore… Darin-Chan said that I lost part of my memory… could it have happened again? For now I must return to that laboratory… it seemed abandoned… what happened?'

The girl started remembering what had happened a few hours ago.

-Flashback (The Girl's POV)-

I awoke to see darkness. I tried remembering what happened, but I can't seem to do it. When I tried to move, I immediately smashed my head against something. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that I was in something like a tube.

I started to punch the glass that covered the cylinder I was resting and eventually the glass broke. I managed to get away with some scraps, but nothing bad.

When I composed myself, I looked around and saw what looked like a basement. There were glass remains, test tubes and syringes. This was a laboratory.

While searching through the papers I found in the floor I found one that called my attention.

_Patient: Sanka Rea_

_Age: 15_

_Condition: Cryogenic Stasis_

_Comments: Patient was injected with the latest vaccine. Her body doesn't seem to react towards it. This was our last chance. The Patient will be put in Cryogenic Stasis to avoid reaching the Final Stage of Zombification. All we can do at the moment is waiting_

_Kurumiya-Dallin Ashento_

Though at the end she could see something handwritten and it said:

_I don't want to surrender like this… but my body cannot work anymore… I'm too old… Rea will be hidden in the basement and sealed for security measures. I still have hopes of the last drug working, but I won't live enough to see it. Rea, if you're reading this, then it means that it did work… please live your life as you wanted… be a normal girl. The drug I used completely removed your zombie status, but for the drug to keep working, you will need to still eat Hydrangea… I hope you will be happy, like you used to be before you lost your memories… Good bye Rea…_

It was signed by the name, _Furuya Chihiro_

Those names were familiar… "Ah! Darin-Chan! And the other one is the Cameraman!" After reading it over, she knew she had to keep up with her medicine so she looked around and saw a crack in the wall where the light filtered. She walked over there and saw that it was a cave tunnel, so she started banging the wall and it slowly fell, piece for piece.

When her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she started walking through the forest while looking for something. That's when a figure jumped over her and she turned to see a little cat that was more or less alright. It had a few scraps here and there, but otherwise, it looked healthy.

Blinking twice, she recognized the cat and she smiled and hugged the little cat "BABU-CHAN!"

-Flashback End-

After that she set camp in the cave and started searching for Hydrangeas. When she found a field full of them, she met the blond guy, who she didn't knew, but would be changing her world completely.

**-WTHB-**

**Ending: Usotsuki no Namida - LiSA**

**Well that's chapter 01 of this story which is a short romantic one about Naruto and Sankarea. I was saddened at seeing only one crossover (which is from NeonZangetsu, who has interesting stories), so I gave my shot at this. **

**This story is already finished, and will be published every week this day till it ends.**

**Don't ask me to change things you don't like because I made it like this. That's the way AHA AHA I LIKE IT! AHA AHA!**

**Sorry my father played disco music the whole way to the beach… couldn't resist.**

**I slept under the sun too much because now I have too many ideas to write!**

**About the Opening/Ending, Don't take it seriously; I just put it for people to get to know bands and songs which, in my opinion, are good. This story has the format of 1 ending for chapter.  
>That's all I hope you like it! <strong>

**Next Chapter: Another… **


	2. Another

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea!**

**Where the Heart Belongs**

**Opening: SPLASH - Kobukuro**

**~Another… ~**

(Life)

Rea was walking through the Shirayuki Town, while looking at the sky. It's been three days since she awoke from her long slumber. It was nighttime and the streets were almost deserted. The houses she could see had an old style to them. Curiously she wondered how the world would be it she went to the future. Flying cars? Super modern and technological houses? This didn't seem like that. This town seemed more like an old times village. "I wonder if they already invented a time machine... that way I can go back with Darin-Chan!"

Rea knew that she didn't know where she was or the world she was now. So she needed a place to sleep, maybe get a work to start a new life.

She kept walking until she found a bar and she got inside. When she looked around, there were only five customers and four of them were passed out. The smell of booze was quite strong in the place.

"Excuse me?" she asked the barman who looked at her with lustful eyes.

"What is a young lady like you in my humble establishment huh?" asked the barman while smirking at her. The only customer who was awake stood up with an equally hungry look in his face.

"Uhm…" stammered the zombie girl while sensing the danger she was in now. In retrospective, entering a bar in the middle of the night isn't a good idea, even if it was the only place open in the town. "Maybe I will come later"

She turned away, only to see that the door was closed by the customer who was eyeing her hungrily.

Rea backed away in fear till she crashed with the barman who grabbed her in a hug from behind. Rea started shouting for help till she kicked the man in the foot, breaking it completely.

The man cried in pain as his foot was effortlessly broken. The girl didn't even flinch as he released her and she ran at the door, smashing into it and tearing it into pieces.

The customer was grinning like a madman while he said "A feisty one Kukuku I like her type" and he ran after her.

The girl was running scared for her life. She was so scared that she didn't question how she destroyed a wooden door by herself. She turned and hid behind a trashcan in an alley.

The man who followed her stopped in front of the alley and Rea now had a full view of the madman following her. He had brown short spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an overcoat, most likely to confront the cold. Also he had a headband that depicted a sand clock with a slash across it.

"Come here babe~! I will take care of ya!"

Rea didn't want to think what he wanted to do to her. She was scared and she knew that he was going to find her.

**-WTHB-**

(Intuition)

Uzumaki Naruto was not known for not being able to sleep. More than that, he was known for sleeping in whenever he could. So it was strange for him to actually have a walk in the night. He didn't know what compelled him to actually do it, but he took it as a bad sign. The last time he had a late walk, an invasion occurred in Konoha and his grandfather figure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sacrificed his life in order to end Orochimaru, though it didn't work.

So here he was, walking in the street at midnight. He could see that the nice town he saw during daytime actually had a dark side to it. The bars were full of drunks, there were some drug dealers here and there and there were some… company woman in the street. That's when Naruto saw that he was in the red light district.

'_Why the hell did I come here?'_

He didn't want to get drunk. He didn't want drugs. He definitely didn't want… a company woman. Why was he here?

As he walked he noted that things calmed down a bit and the drunks went home to get shouted at by their wives. The drug dealers went home with their day made. The… company woman returned to their places to see if they can get another client on the way. Some of them even winked at him. Naruto shuddered at that one. Was he a woman or a…

He couldn't finish his line of though as a voice called out for someone. The man seemed quite drunk as he shouted "Come here babe~! I will take care of ya!"

The man seemed to be a ninja because even if he was drunk, he was somewhat attentive of his surroundings. Probably searching for that 'Babe'…

Wasn't babe a way to call a cute girl?

Naruto blinked once.

Then once again

Then it fell right into his head like a sack of bricks.

This 'Babe' was escaping from a drunken man who wanted to have his way with her.

Naruto frowned.

Then he scowled.

He was going to beat up this guy into next week.

He was stopped as the moonlight finally focused on the man and he saw that he was a Suna Missing-Nin. Worst thing is he recognized him. He was one of the few he copied down the strategy and weakness of. Quite lucky of him!

Sengoku Hiroshi, B-Level Missing-Nin, Sunagakure/Village Hidden in the Sand, a wind user. Uses wind techniques to boost his weaponry. Strategy: Close combat to avoid him of using his weapons.

With that in mind, after admitting that Ero-Sennin was right but not voicing it, he got closer as stealthy as he could (He IS wearing ORANGE in the middle of the night).

As he got closer he saw the man enter the alley and throw a can with a swift kick, not befitting of a man who smelled of booze from fifty meters away.

Behind the can was a girl who was about his age. She had black hair and red fearful eyes-!

'_Wait… I know her… IT'S THAT GIRL!'_

He watched as the Suna Missing-Nin got closer with a lustful expression on his face and a knife in his hand.

**-WTHB-**

(Salvation)

Rea was as fearful as she could be. This man kicked a trash can effortlessly and it was destroyed upon collision with the wall.

She knew she was strong, even for human's standards, but she doubted she could actually fight him off.

She was scared. She feared what was about to happen. A man she didn't know was going to rape her. And she couldn't anything about it out of fear.

The man took a knife as he got closer and when he got to her, he used the knife to rip her clothes off.

Rea screamed her lungs out as she hoped for someone to hear her. For someone to help her. For someone to save her.

Suddenly in front of her appeared something orange, black and yellow. It was a boy about his age that has blonde spiky hair and is wearing an orange and black jacket. He also ha orange pa-!

'_Wait… I know him… It's the guy!'_

The guy in front of her clashed knifes with the other guy as he shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The drunken man chuckled as he said "Hey brat you better get out of my fucking way and maybe I'll let you have seconds with her"

Rea turned to see the orange wearing guy as she waited to see what he was going to do. Was he going to rape her as well?

"No way! That's no way of treating a girl you damn pervert!" Shouted Naruto with full conviction in his voice. He was completely serious, though if she had to guess he was containing his need to rip him a new one. "People like you make me sick! Now get away from here before I kick your ass!"

The man laughed boisterously as he pointed towards Naruto's general direction. "What do you think you can do to me brat!?" he pulled out a scroll from his pockets and started unrolling it until a seal appeared with the kanji for Kunai.

Immediately from it came out about a hundred of kunai. After that the man went rapidly through some hand signs and he shouted **"Fuuton: Repuusho!"**

The Kunai got a boost of speed as they raced towards Naruto and Rea at full speed.

Naruto turned around and jumped over Rea covering her from the several kunai that pointed at her and him. Rea closed her eyes as she waited for her imminent death not before feeling someone embracing her. She was about to call out the pervert who wanted to feel her up but a sound stopped her.

The sound came from flesh ripping as Kunais where stabbed in it.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that her hero was covering her from the onslaught. He was a human pincushion. He had several kunais stabbed in his back.

Her eyes watered as she thought of her hero dying in her arms.

The man across from her laughed as he saw Naruto in the floor with all those kunais stabbing him.

The blood was pooling around Naruto as Rea openly cried for his life.

A tearing sound and a painful screaming snapped her out of her trance as she watched Hiroshi flying across the alley as another… HIM?! Wasn't he stabbed to death in order to save her?! She looked down as the Naruto on the floor exploded into smoke. Looking up, it was like in slow motion as Naruto grinded a blue sphere made of blue energy that she never saw before and sent the pervert flying through several walls.

The events of the night took all of her energy, so after seeing someone she thought of dead; alive once again, she fainted.

**-WTHB-**

(Light)

Slowly Rea opened her eyes and they were invaded by the light that came from the window in the room she was.

Wait. A window? A room?

Then the events from the night came to her and she remembered everything that happened.

She looked around and saw she was in a room with two single beds. She was in one of them and in the other, she saw the blonde haired boy from yesterday, the one who saved her.

She smiled a bit knowing that he must have taken care of her while she was out. Though now that she thought of it, she was in the room of a stranger.

Her father always told her to not relate to strangers, but this stranger did save her from being raped.

She had to thank him.

Looking towards him, she saw he was dozing off like a sloth and a bit of drool fell from the corner of his mouth. She found that a bit cute.

That's when her stomach growled. Loudly at that. She was embarrassed by it, blushing was the least that happened to her.

She was also hungry. Thinking about it, she hasn't eaten since she awakened, without considering the Hydrangea.

She now needed food.

And she saw what she was going to eat. In the floor was a half-eaten bowl of ramen.

She took it and put it in a new bowl where she added some vegetables she found.

The noodles started boiling and the delicious aroma of ramen and Vegetables mixed with the air in the room, and a certain Uzumaki's sixth sense kicked in and he groggily started waking up.

Naruto slowly woke up and smelled the heavenly scent of Ramen-sama. With his eyes still closed he got up and walked in the general direction of the ramen. Ramen must be eaten. So he was happy to please his Ramen-Sama.

Rea heard something behind her and was surprised to see Naruto walking towards her with a lustful expression in his face.

She was scared and smashed her fist into his face, effectively sending him back a few meters.

Naruto fell to unconsciousness once again, but this time he was mumbling something that Rea heard "Ramen~ why you hit your followeuhhhh"

Rea sweat dropped at that. He wasn't after her. He was after the ramen. Weird.

She grabbed a spoon and took a bit of ramen and got it close to Naruto's nose.

Naruto shot up wide eyed and shouted "RAMEN!"

Rea giggled while attracting his attention towards her. He looked at her wide eyed as he thought _'What a cute laugh….'_

Naruto finally remembered what happened last night and blinked. "Hey you alright?"

Rea blinked and got what he meant. He meant if she was alright from last night. She smiled and her face took on an expression she always did unconsciously while joining her hands through her fingers. "Yes I'm fine, thanks to you~"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at what he saw. It was the cutest expression he ever saw. Not even the dreaded Puppy Eyes Jutsu could best that. She was downright beautiful. Her pale skin alongside her red eyes gave her an aura of uniqueness that only added to her beauty.

Trying to compose himself Naruto nodded and asked her "So, what's your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!"

"My name is Rea" she pulled her hair behind her ear and smiled furthering Naruto's opinion of her "Sanka Rea. Nice to meet you, Naruto-Kun!"

"Eh thanks Rea-Chan" Said Naruto as he scratched his back while laughing lightly.

"Uhm Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"What is a Hokage? And Konoha?"

Naruto took some seconds to process those questions, but he finally managed an "EH?!"

"Where are we by the way?"

Naruto's head was a mess. That was like basic information! Even he knew that much!

"Uhm well Konoha is the village where I live and the Hokage is the leader" replied Naruto as he looked in his backpack for a map he had.

He opened it in the floor where they were sitting at the moment and pointed at it "This is Konoha, which is in Hi no Kuni"

Rea tried to recognize where she was in the map, but nothing sounded familiar to her. She turned to Naruto and asked him "What are those? And where are we?"

Naruto blinked and asked her "Are you sure you're alright? This is basic knowledge"

She looked down with a bit of shame as she answered him "I'm not from around…"

Naruto saw her and decided to lift her spirits "Don't worry! I'll help ya! –ttebayo!" he smiled at her and she looked up and nodded while smiling slightly. "These are the elemental nations! They are divided into five main countries! Hi no Kuni, where Konoha is! Then there is Kaze no Kuni, where Sunagakure is located, the place where that Missing-Nin from yesterday comes from! Then-!"

"Missing-Nin?" Rea asked curiously.

"The guy who wanted to rape you, was a Missing-Nin, a ninja who defected or was banished from a ninja village" answered for her.

Dawning came to her and she bolted up to look at him and asked "NINJA? You're a ninja? That was why you could do that sphere thing?"

"Yes! And I'm gonna be the strongest there is!" he declared proudly as he pumped his fist toward the roof.

Rea smiled at seeing him so pumped up.

After composing herself she remembered the ramen and told Naruto to eat with her. To Rea, Naruto blinked out of existence and reappeared in the table ready to eat. She giggled at his antics.

They both sat and ate… well Rea ate. Naruto aspired it till the last drop.

After they finished, Naruto continued his explanation. "Where did I left? Ah! Yeah now I remember! Then there is Kaminari no Kuni, where Kumogakure is. Also Mizu no Kuni where Kirigakure is located and lastly, Tsuchi no Kuni with Iwagakure! Also there are some mino…"

Rea listened with rapt attention to what Naruto said and easily deduced that she wasn't in close to her own time. She knew that she was a Zombie who was cured after too many years to count. This world wasn't like the one she lived in. How many years in the future did she awake? She didn't knew, but somehow she knows that this blonde haired ninja was going to help her along the way.

Though she didn't know the way and how much he was going to.

**-WTHB-**

**Ending: Boku to iu Kimi e – Luna Haruna**

**Second part DONE! Hope you liked it as much as I didn't XD nah just joking. Next week, next chapter. You know how it works by now…**

**Next Chapter: Past and Revelations**


	3. Past and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea!**

**Where The Heart Belongs**

**Opening: SPLASH – Kobukuro**

**~Past and Revelations~**

_July 17__th__ – 2014 AR_

It was established the day they met that Rea didn't have a place to stay. Naruto proposed to her to stay with him since Jiraiya wasn't there. Rea accepted, though she got a job in order to pay her part, though Naruto said that it was already paid. Even though, Rea got a job in the local flower shop. Rea happily told him when it happened and he couldn't help but being happy as well. The old lady who owned the place always helped her when needed and it was safer that looking for a job or a place to stay in the red light district.

They could say that they considered themselves friends and were happy for that.

During the morning Rea would work and Naruto would spam **Kage Bunshin** and complete Jiraiya's exercise. Rea was released from work at three o' clock and by that moment Naruto would be waiting for her at the shop's door. After that they both went somewhere and hanged out. Naruto was happy for that as the first day alone he felt very lonely.

Usually they would go to the Hydrangea fields where they met and Naruto would tell her of some of the adventures he had. She was still amazed at what ninja could do nowadays. When someone told her of ninja, she would picture a man garbed in black baggy clothes with facemask and all. When Rea commented this Naruto laughed and said that he was the one who didn't care much for clothes codes though what she said was a stereotype. 'Though Kakashi did fit the facemask part' he said while snickering.

After that, Rea would go and buy groceries and Naruto helped her with the bags. She insisted that she could do it alone, and proved it by lifting Naruto with her hand gripping his jacket, but Naruto told her that he just wanted to help. That makes her think that Naruto was a gentleman.

Then Rea would prepare dinner for both of them, as a thank you for letting her stay. Naruto proved that beyond Ramen, he couldn't even boil water. When he asked her who teached her, she answered that a blue haired girl that she forgot her name.

It was true. Rea could remember some things that she felt were important for her past though some of them couldn't place her finger on. For example she remembered her family, her overprotective father and uncaring mother. She remembered her friends, like Darin, Ranko and Furuya, the latter one being the one who caused her head to spin. She knew that Furuya was someone important for her in the past, but she couldn't remember. And that pained her. But over all of that she remembered what she was in the past. She was a zombie.

In the second day, Babu, the cat joined them and stayed in the apartment ever since. The cat didn't like the cold. Naruto was surprised to see her understand some of the things Babu said. Said ninja took a liking to the cat as well and Babu likewise liked to stay with Naruto.

After dinner they would go to their beds. Naruto gave his to Rea as he wouldn't let her near Jiraiya's one fearing what the pervert did there.

Now it's been a week and Naruto finished his reports and was eagerly waiting for his new sensei to start his Kenjutsu lessons.

"So Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

Naruto was now in the dojo Jiraiya pointed him at. It wasn't that big, but neither small. In was next to a temple that was in a hill. The walk up wasn't funny but he like the architecture as it was made entirely of wood, reminiscent of old styled houses. How did he hear it was called? Ah! It was Old Japanese Style whatever it means.

Naruto now is facing an old man. The man seemed to be sixty? Seventy? He has white slicked long hair. He is wearing a blue kimono that has a black sash. He has a light brown cane that he used to stand straight. His eyes catched Naruto's attention as they were completely white.

"Yes! The Future Hokage in person!" Naruto took a stack of papers from his pack and handed it towards the old man "Here are all of my reports! Please teach me Kenjutsu!" Naruto knew this man was his new to be sensei, so for the moment he was going to be polite. Better get a good impression.

The man nodded and grabbed them. He walked, slowly at that, toward the altar where a blue katana rested and placed them on the floor. Then he walked to the back room. When he came back, he had a stick that was lit on fire. Without further ado, he dropped the stick on the papers that easily catched fire and burned in a matter of seconds.

Naruto's patience is thin as it is, but he was left completely slack jawed at seeing the old man burn the fruit of his hard work.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted Naruto who couldn't believe what just happened in front of him.

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you" the old man replied smoothly.

Naruto suddenly felt like saying under his breath "Stupid hip and cool attitude"

The man turned towards him and asked him "Ah so you know how it goes. Who was your sensei Gai or Kakashi?"

Naruto was taken aback by his question but he answered nonetheless "Kakashi! You know Kakashi-sensei and Bushier Brow-sensei?!"

"I was their master for two weeks" Naruto was surprised "Kakashi learned to use a Tanto while Gai learned to use Nunchaku"

Naruto was amazed now as he saw what both of them could do with their respective weapons. If in two weeks he ended like that then Baa-Chan would have to give him the hat as soon as he arrived!

"As for the papers, I don't know what they were. I've been expecting you for some days now"

Naruto thought hard on this. Finally it came to him. _'Stupid Ero-Sennin! All that work for nothing! I could have had more lessons!'_

Suddenly something hit Naruto in the head. He groaned in pain as he looked at the thing that hit him. It was a bokken. Looking back at the old man he saw as he stood in front of him and smacked him square on the face with his own bokken.

"What the hell old man?!"

"Don't let your guard down! Now defend yourself!" the man let a smirk play in his lips "You are going to learn to use a katana!"

It was going to be a painful day for him.

** -WTHB- **

_July 24__th__ – 2014 AR_

Rea now is walking through the cold streets of Shirayuki town. She is wearing a white sundress that came down to her ankles. Over it, she has a blue jacket. She still didn't feel the cold temperatures, so she used what she licked to use most, dresses.

Naruto told her that he was going to be late so she told him to meet her in the Hydrangea clearing where they first met.

Though for the moment, she was going to go to the cave that awakened in. she didn't notice the shadow that followed her with a curious expression.

When she arrived, she went inside and so did the mysterious person.

"I wonder… if there's something from the past here"

She went through the facility and opened the only door beside the cave hole on the other side. While opening the door, the sound of broken glasses on the floor got her attention. When she looked back and saw Naruto in all of his bruised glory, carrying a bokken on his back. He looked sheepishly at her while scratching his back

"Hehe. Hi Rea"

"Naruto-Kun?!" She looked nervous and defensive "What are you doing here?"

"Ah well, I came out earlier than I expected and when I went to look for you, I saw you going to the forest. I followed you cause I tried to surprise ya, but you got here and I wondered what the hell is this place?"

Rea looked down, a bit nervous at this part. Was she going to tell him who she was? Where she came from? When she came from? What she was?

Seeing her uncomfortable expression, Naruto tried to comfort her a bit. "Hey you don't have to worry. I will support you whatever happens! That is what friends do!"

Somehow that did reassure her. Looking up, she saw the beaming smile that Naruto now had in his face and blushed a bit. She put on a little smile and nodded towards him.

**-WTHB-**

Far away from where Naruto and Rea where, a single man was waiting in a bar. The bartender looked at him curiously, mostly for what he was wearing, a black cloak with red clouds.

This man has black long hair, with the end tied into a short ponytail, and black eyes. He is actually drinking sake while waiting for someone.

The man closed his eyes as he felt a presence behind him. "It's been some time, Jiraiya-sama"

The man behind the cloaked person was none other than Jiraiya. He was eyeing the man in front of him seriously, before sitting beside him.

"It has, Itachi"

The now identified as Itachi nodded. This person is Uchiha Itachi. One of the very few Uchiha alive since he was the one who murdered the whole clan in one night. Itachi eyed Jiraiya for a few moments before saying "They started"

Jiraiya nodded already guessing that this was reason behind the reunion Itachi requested. "I guessed as much"

"That's not all"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he looked at the older Uchiha and motioned at him to continue.

"The Gobi and Nanabi have been captured"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that. He knows that the Nanabi Jinchuriki is a girl of Naruto's age, she was supposed to be kept a secret; but Han of the Steam Armour is a very powerful shinobi in his own right, worldwide known.

"You're joking right?" asked Jiraiya, mostly to confirm what he just heard.

"No. Pain thinks that it's the right moment. During the last chunnin exam, they discovered where the Nanabi actually was. But that isn't what I came for" Itachi straightened in his seat and drank the whole cup before standing up. "In two weeks' time, alongside Kisame, I will be deployed to search for my target, Naruto-Kun"

Jiraiya shot from his seat and ran outside. _'Damn! And Naruto is all alone! It's an eight days' time journey! Damn! If I hurry, I might get there in a week!' _

Itachi stood there looking at the retreating form of Jiraiya. He really hoped that he could take Naruto out of that town, because he still has some goals to achieve in Akatsuki. By that time, he will still be an Akatsuki member and he will act like one.

**-WTHB-**

Naruto and Rea now sat in the field of Hydrangea they met two weeks ago. Now Rea was more nervous than ever. Was he going to accept her? Even if he said those nice things to her, what guarantee does she have that he will keep his words?

Finally she sighed and started "I'm not from here"

"I know" She turned towards him with a questioning look. Naruto took this as a chance to explain "Well, you didn't know things like where we are and what the elemental nations were, so I guess you aren't from here! Are you from an island in the other side of the world or something?"

Rea shook her and told the ninja something that froze him in place "Not where, but when"

Naruto though hard on that, he really tried, but he couldn't come up with something.

Rea laughed lightly at seeing smoke coming from Naruto's ears as he thought about it. After some seconds, she decided to help him "I'm not from this time. I'm from the past"

"WHAT?!" Naruto could say now that heard it all. "You're saying that you travelled to the future?"

She shook her head once more and clarified "No. I was frozen in cryogenic stasis to cure an… illness that I had. But the cure took too much time to make effect and I awoke here when the place ran out of electricity"

Naruto now looked at her strangely "So how far have you been frozen? And what is cryowhatever?"

Rea sweat dropped at that. Those were terms of the past. "Cryogenic, Naruto-kun and it is when a person in frozen in a controlled environment while staying alive"

"Oh! That's awesome! That's-!" he suddenly stopped as he saw Rea looking down. "Hey you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that I won't be seeing the people I care for anymore" she said softly.

Naruto looked at her sadly, not knowing what he would do if he couldn't see his friends anymore. He would feel lost. "Sorry for that. I didn't thought it would affect you like that"

"Don't worry" she looked up at him with that expression he always enjoyed seeing. She smiled, her eyes closed a bit and joined her fingers while saying "I know that I lost my friends, but now I have a new one! And I'm happy for it!"

Naruto blushed at seeing her like that. She was really cute when she put on that face. He put on his foxy smile and told her "Uhm Thanks for thinking that, Rea-Chan!" His face turned into a curious expression and he asked her "What illness did you have?"

She nodded knowing this question was going to pop up sooner or later. That cleared, she continued with her story. "The illness I had was something that you haven't heard about" she cleared her throat and finally said it "I was a zombie"

Naruto stood there. And he stood there. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something like 'BURN!' Or 'GOTCHA!' or even 'BAZINGA!' but that didn't happen.

He knew what a zombie was. People who woke up from the dead. Dead people essentially.

Naruto's eyes widened at that train of thoughts and he looked at her. She had pale skin. Red eyes. Super strength. Those weren't normal things.

Finally he took a long breath and asked her "What do you mean… Zombie? As in dead people?"

Rea nodded and explained to him "Yes. I died at some point in the past and I was resurrected by someone. I don't remember who, but because I took the medicine before I died, I've became the first living zombie. That's what Darin told me. She's my best friend and with another friend they tried to cure me"

"Wow… that's incredible"

Rea nodded and continued "Yes I know. Babu-Chan was a zombie also, but he was cured alongside me with an incomplete version of the cure. That's why he's still alive till now"

She started trying to remember more things, but nothing came. She sighed and handed Naruto the report she found when she first woke up. "This is what I found when I woke up two weeks ago"

Naruto skimmed it over and nodded, not understanding all of it, but getting a general idea. "So you really returned from the dead and also didn't become a zombie like the movies? That Darin woman must be a genius!" Naruto looked at the text written in the back and noted "That Furuya guy must have cared for you a lot…"

Rea nodded and told him while holding her hand In her chest "Yeah… I don't remember everything, but I think he was very important for me in the past" she then smiled and hugged him "Thanks for accepting me, Naruto-Kun"

"Don't worry. You're the same Rea to me" and he returned her hug while she smiled and gripped her tighter.

"Thanks"

She was really worried about losing him as a friend…

Naruto though was thinking another thing. _'She told me something that was very personal. I have no problem with her, though… will she still be here if I tell her?'_

Naruto debated about telling her of his biggest secret (The one he knows of). After some minutes they broke the embrace and Naruto looked nervous.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him a bit concerned about him.

He shook his head and told her "Don't worry it's nothing" and he put a smile that Rea didn't enjoy. She saw right through it.

"Don't do that"

Naruto looked at her curiously but she was looking at him sternly. "Eh, what?"

"Don't lie"

Those words pierced Naruto like knife. She saw through his smile? Nobody ever saw it.

"Please… if it is me then… please tell me and don't lie to me!" she said while her eyes turned watery.

Naruto cursed in his mind. She thought he lied to her about that?! "NO!" She stopped thinking of whatever she was and looked at him. "It's not about you. It's about me. I-I also have something to tell you…"

Rea knew this was true the moment he started stuttering. She knew this wasn't the normal Naruto she was used to, boisterous and confident. This must be very private for him.

"The day I was born, my village was attacked the Kyubi, a nine tailed demon fox. The village was really damaged and the people couldn't defend of the fox. The Yondaime Hokage was the one who could go up against it. He confronted him but realised he had to do something else as nobody could kill the fox. He had to seal it-"

"What is sealing?" Rea interrupted for a bit.

"Sealing is Fuinjutsu" he took a brush, paper and a kunai from his back. He drew something in the paper and when It dried, he put the kunai on top "This is sealing" he pushed chakra and the kunai disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now the kunai is inside the paper.

Rea looked amazed by that, well she was always amazed by ninja related things. "Wow. So where did the Yondaime seal the Kyubi?"

She started suspecting of something when she saw him looking down and confirmed it when he grabbed his stomach.

"He sealed the Kyubi in me. The Kyubi can only be sealed into a human, a baby at that, and I happened to be the only one available I guess"

Rea looked at him strangely before asking "So you have a fox in your stomach?"

Naruto chuckled a bit at her vision of things "You're somewhat right" now his face became grim "But the villager didn't see it like that. They though that, because I was born that day, I was the fox reborn. I was not only an orphan, but also an outcast. I-!"

He was interrupted by a resounding slap that filled the clearing they were. Then he felt pain in his cheek. He knew he was slapped in the face and was surprised it was by Rea.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed as she frowned while looking at him. "Why?"

Naruto was a bit nervous. She knows knew his secret. Was he going to hate him lik-

"You thought I was going to hate you like those villagers?" Naruto was surprised when she tackled him into a hug. She seemed a bit hurt "You're still Naruto-kun to me…" She gave a small smile in the embrace "Believe it"

Naruto stood there as he processed what he was just told. When it hit him, he hugged her tightly and silently cried tears of joy "Thanks". He looked at her and smiled. But this time it was a true smile "Rea-Chan"

They both rested there till they fell into slumber in the field of Hydrangea that they met two weeks ago.

They didn't see a snake slither through the grass while muttering "Interesssting. Orochimaru-Sssama will be pleasssed by thisss"

**-WTHB-**

**Ending: Seratona – **

**Another chapter out of the way! Hope you like it!**

**Anyway hope you review, follow and favourite.**

**Next Chapter: Meaning of Words**


	4. Meaning of Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea! **

**Where the Heart Belongs**

**Opening: SPLASH – Kobukuro**

**~Meaning of Words~**

_July 31th – 2014 AR_

Naruto is facing a difficult situation. Today is the day Jiraiya returns and the day he is supposed to leave this town.

Naruto changed a bit since arriving to the town. Firstly, his new Katana that his sensei gave him yesterday after his last training session. The katana that his sensei gave him has blue scabbard and blue hilt with white diamond pattern along it. The tsuba is of a spiral form that he really liked. His sensei told him that the sword was in his family for generations and, as he was the last of his line, he decided to give it to Naruto. Naruto thanked him but rejected it saying that it belonged to his family. His sensei shook his head and told him that the sword can only be wielded by someone who truly deserved it. His sensei also gave him a red scarf that in the bottom it had the same spiral as the tsuba and the back of his jumpsuit. Both of the items he wore proudly. Also he had his right arm wrapped in cloth that Rea gave him. It made him look cooler she said, he agreed completely.

The problem that Naruto faced involved Rea. If Ero-Sennin took him away, they wouldn't be able to take her with them. He already talked to her about this and she agreed to follow him if possible. She wanted to be with him. If Ero-Sennin allowed him to, he wanted to take her with him. If not, he was going to carry her if necessary. After all, he promised her he was going to stay with her. That didn't mean he wasn't worried for her. She's not a ninja. Outside of towns and cities, civilians are as exposed as girls in the hot springs with Jiraiya close. Naruto shuddered at that as he fought down the blush that came to his face.

The day after the revelation both teenager went to the hot springs to relax and have fun. The problem was that it was a mixed bath and while glaring at all the perverts in the bath house who were looking at Rea like a piece of meat, by accident Naruto knocked her over. When they blinked again they found themselves in a compromising position, with several men growling at knowing the girl was taken. Then they were knocked down by their wives. One of them was in a honeymoon…

Both blushed badly and Rea slapped Naruto in the face. Rea, forgetting her strength, sent Naruto in a one way trip to their room, which was in the other side of the city. (Tsunade suddenly felt proud of someone and Jiraiya felt a distortion in the perverseness)

That night, they couldn't even look at their faces, though Naruto apologized all the night for his mistake.

In the morning, Rea woke up Naruto with a smile and a forgive me and I forgive you breakfast that they both ate in Naruto's bed. They laughed it off as if it didn't happen.

By spending these three weeks with the girl, Naruto realized the he got to know one of the purest souls he ever met. The girl was always cheerful, happy and if she wasn't, she hid it to not bother him. She was like him in that regard. She also showed she cared for him very much. She wasn't bothered by the Kyubi as he wasn't bothered by her previous status as a zombie. She also took care of him when even he didn't worry as the Kyubi would cure it.

-Flashback-

_July 27__th__ – 2014 AR_

Naruto entered the room, ready to rest after an exhausting. Today he discovered that his sensei was blind. From the way the old man fought, he would have thought he was a Hyuga, but nope. He did say his family belonged to one of the first clans in history, though they were destroyed in one of the wars.

Then he was attacked on his way back by the man who tried to rape Rea the day they met. He took him by surprise, but after a short exchange of punches and kicks, Naruto came on top and the man was imprisoned in the local police department and his chakra sealed. Naruto made sure of that.

As he limped lightly to the bed he heard a gasp of surprise which came from behind him. He turned to see Rea, who dropped her bags after seeing something horrible.

Apparently, the horrible thing was his state. He had his right arm and leg limping and his face scratched a bit. But the bastard stabbed a kunai in his back.

She ran to the bath-room and brought out the medical kit and started bandaging his leg and arm.

With a frown in her beautiful face, Rea used cotton to disinfect his injuries as she said "You have to be more careful, Naruto-Kun" she passed it carefully while he hissed a bit "This could get ugly if you don't treat it" she told him to take out his mesh shirt to cure the injury in the back.

"No worries, the Kyubi will take care of it" he said in order to calm her a bit.

She dropped her arms she started talking while looking down "I heard what you did"

Naruto turned to look at her surprised at that. He didn't expect her to hear of it. As they say, little town, no secrets. "But he attacked me. If I didn't do anything about him, he could have tried the same he did to you! I couldn't let him go"

Suddenly soft sobbing attacked his ears as he turned to look at her and understood that she was crying "It doesn't matter what you were trying to do! Or what the man tried to do!" she shouted surprising Naruto. She looked up and locked her tears filled eyes with his cerulean eyes "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" and she started crying loudly.

Naruto stared stunned at her while processing what she just told him. She didn't want to lose him? They were friends and to him any of them is as precious as the other. He would rather kill himself than putting them in risk. But she didn't want to see him endangered? She wanted him safe. She wanted him near her?

Naruto hugged her as she buried her head in his chest. He, unsure of what to do, started brushing her hair. That resulted in her gripping his tighter before she relaxed into his embrace.

After some minutes, Naruto started talking to her "Rea?" Naruto waited for a response. He didn't get one "Are you awake?" the only response he got was a slight nod of her head. "I'm not going to leave you"

She moved her head so her mouth stuck out from his chest and she asked with her voice barely above a whisper "You promise?"

Naruto nodded and answered while smiling slightly "Yes, I promise"

"Can you promise to not fight anymore?"

Naruto stopped at that and thought carefully of what he was going to say "I can't promise you that" she started shaking a bit but Naruto continued "There is a group that is seeking the tailed beast, like the one I have in me" Naruto hugged her closer as he said "I can promise you that I will win every battle and come on top. I will never give up and until I win I won't stop. That, I promise you and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Naruto waited with his breath hitched for Rea's response. Finally, for what seemed like minutes for our hero, Rea looked up and smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, Naruto-Kun" Rea said as she adjusted herself to sit at his level and kissed him in the cheek "Thank you for understanding" and she buried herself in his chest once more, but this time more relaxed and she wasn't crying.

Naruto smiled and grabbed her to take her to her bed. When he left her there, he felt a tug in his pant. He turned to see her with sleepy eyes looking at him.

She mumbled something that Naruto didn't quite hear so he asked her to speak louder. Finally she said it "Can you sleep with me for tonight?"

Naruto was surprised by request, but he nodded thinking she needed the support understanding that civilians like her would die with injuries like that. To her she almost lost him. As soon as he rested in the bed, Rea attached herself to him. With her head in his chest Rea sighed pleasantly.

"Good night, Naruto-Kun"

"Good night, Rea-Chan"

When they closed their eyes, Naruto instantly fell asleep. Rea opened slightly her eyes and smiled slightly when she felt that Naruto evened his breathing. She turned to look at him as he slept and got closer to him.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun"

And she fell asleep.

What was last said went unnoticed by everyone except Rea herself.

-Flashback End-

Naruto sighed happily as he remembered that. After that day, both of them started sleeping in the same bed as Rea couldn't sleep without Naruto with her and he admitted that it felt… right to sleep with her. It wasn't that they were doing THOSE things. But they were more like friends who supported each other.

Naruto thought about that.

Friends?

**-WTHB-**

Rea is now waiting for Naruto to come to the Flower Shop that was owned by an old lady who belonged to the Yamanaka Clan as she learned.

These three weeks with our blonde hero were the best she ever had. She not only got to know one the best persons she has ever known, but she also came to like him. More like love him if what she said the other night was something to take in account.

She blushed as she thought of the things that happened since she awoke. They fell into uncomfortable situations, they slept together regularly, she kissed him in the cheek and she declared to him, even if he was sleeping, it felt right.

Over the last week, Rea tried to cook meals from cooking books and Naruto's opinion of that was to say he still liked ramen as the best he ever tried, though it was very close. He really liked her food, but his ramen addiction toned down everything he tried. Even though, Rea took it as a compliment. To compare it to the level of the ramen it was a feat.

Also, she already informed the old Yamanaka from the flower shop of her leaving the town today so she was here to say goodbye and to talk a bit before going with Naruto.

So here she was, waiting for our blonde hero.

That's when she was tapped in the shoulder. She smiled and turned ready to greet Naruto. But she was surprised to see that it wasn't Naruto. In fact, the aura that his person gave was completely different from Naruto's. This one was cold and dark, while Naruto's was warm and welcoming. Rea noted the person was wearing a large cloak with a hood that covered his face.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

Rea took a step back, but nodded "What do you need, sir?"

The person took his hood down and smiled at her. He had silver hair in a short ponytail and circular glasses.

Rea looked at his expression as it didn't coincide with what she felt before.

"I need you to sleep"

He injected a syringe in her arm. As soon as the needle left her arm she started feeling dizzy and fell to the floor. She used her arms to stand up, but discovered that her body didn't respond her.

"I high speed paralytic germ that also causes the victim to sleep even through a war and not waking up for 24 hours" The man explained while pushing his glasses up which shined upon being exposed to the sun light.

"N-n-aa-r-"

"Don't worry; you won't be able to speak properly"

"N-NARUTO!"

The man was surprised by this, so he shrugged and injected another syringe in her neck this time. The world turned black for Rea, but not before seeing a mess of orange, red and yellow arrive to the scene.

**-WTHB—**

Naruto was boiling with rage as he saw a man he despised stand over Rea. With all of the fury, he shouted "KABUTO!" his eyes turned like the one's from the fox, but still blue as a bit of Kyubi's chakra flowed into his system. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!"

The now identified Kabuto smirked as he watched Naruto barely contain his fury. "Hello again, Naruto-Kun, it's been some time since we last saw each other right? When was it? Ah! I remember, when I tried to kill Tsunade and her apprentice right?"

That did as Naruto jumped at him with his hand cocked into a fist.

Chuckling, Kabuto jumped towards the woods and Naruto followed to the forest. When they stopped in a clearing, Naruto saw as Kabuto grabbed Rea and put a medical scalpel in her neck "Now Naruto-Kun, you don't want to hurt little Rea-Chan right?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he eyed furiously at Kabuto. "Leave her out of this! She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Kabuto shook his head, still holding Rea closely "No, that's where you're wrong. It's all about her. I admit that I'm not as interested in her as is Orochimaru-Sama"

Naruto looked confusedly at the medic ninja who decided to explain it, if only to boast of this "This girl might be the first clue Orochimaru-Sama has about immortality since he developed his soul absorption Jutsus. She, the only living zombie in existence will lead Orochimaru-Sama into greatness!"

Naruto's bangs covered his face as he asked "You only want her for that?"

Kabuto nodded but also deigned him with an answer "Yes. After we discover all of her secrets, we will give you her back" then he smirked cruelly as he said "Maybe I'll ask Sasuke to take her corpse to you and then kill you!"

Naruto looked at Kabuto with a serious expression, surprising the medic-nin as he said "She doesn't have anything to do with this. With this world. She's an innocent in the crossfire of a war she doesn't even belong. Leave her alone" Naruto pointed toward himself and said "Take me instead. I know you would do wonders with the Kyubi, but please, leaver her and take me!" He shouted the last part as he poured all the feelings he had into trying to save Rea from this.

Kabuto was surprised by this offer and if it was him, he would have taken it, but Orochimaru would have killed him.

That's when he felt a chakra that is well known to him. He smirked and says "It seems Orochimaru-Sama is really interested in your offer, right?"

From a tree, Orochimaru himself came out and smirked "You know me too well, Kabuto-Kun" The he turned toward Naruto and greeted him "Hello again, Naruto-Kun. I have to say that I'm interested in your proposition"

Naruto stared at Orochimaru while eyeing Kabuto just in case he tried something. This wasn't a petty fight. This was about Rea. "If you leave Rea, I'll go with you!"

Orochimaru smirked as an idea formed in his head. "I'm an ambitious person, Naruto-Kun. I want both of the prizes" Naruto tensed at that but Orochimaru raised a hand "So I propose you something"

Naruto heard him, but he couldn't trust this man. On the other hand, he didn't have much of a choice, so he heard "I'm listening"

"I propose a battle. You will fight Sasuke-Kun. If you win, you can take your little girlfriend with you and you're free. If Sasuke wins, you will come with me and so will your little girlfriend" Orochimaru said while explaining the battle.

"Naruto you should accept. I haven't seen Orochimaru Sama- so generous since the chunnin exams where he left your team alive" Commented Kabuto who was thinking of the possibilities.

Naruto meditated the pros and cons and was left with no option but accept. "I accept, but you will not touch Rea until the battle"

Orochimaru nodded expecting that but in turn, he said "Then I say this battle takes place in one week from now. I believe the place I choose would be fitting for you and Sasuke to fight" The man smirked and said "The Valley of the End is right for you, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto's mind drifted to that fight years ago. That fight Naruto lost it, but this time, he was going to defeat Sasuke, even if it cost him his life. He was getting his Rea-Chan back!

His? Where did that come from?

"I accept!" He turned toward Rea and walked toward her sleeping body. He kneeled and said to her in soft voice "Don't worry Rea! I will beat Sasuke and I'll rescue you! Then we will travel the world like we said we would do!"

That is something Rea wanted, to travel and explore the world. He also wanted to do it, but his Shinobi duties wouldn't let him. Now it was different. He could lose her. He decided he would do it despite the consequences.

He stood up and before Orochimaru disappeared with Kabuto and Rea, Naruto declared while pointing at Orochimaru "I will beat Sasuke. If it's necessary, I'll beat your ass too!"

"At midnight, we will be waiting for you in the Valley of the End" as Orochimaru said it, his body disappeared into the earth and Kabuto took off with Rea.

When they both vanished with the girl, Naruto dropped to his knees and punched the floor while leaving a dent in it. It happened again. He couldn't protect the one he cared for once again. He let his brave and confident face fall and he started crying.

"WHY!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS WITH PEOPLE I CARE FOR!?"

Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke was going to be stronger than before. He knew for a fact that Sasuke always learned faster than him and with his **Sharingan**, he knew he had an arsenal of Jutsus waiting to test on him. Sasuke's objective is to kill Itachi and to do so, he needs the **Mangekyou Sharingan**. To obtain it, he needed to kill his best friend. That is all part of the creeps plan and he knew it!

He only had a bigger **Rasengan** and otherwise well rounded skills.

He needed to train, to use that week to learn something useful. To become strong enough to protect the ones he cares for.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard the voice. It was from Jiraiya, his sensei. But Naruto didn't pay him any attention, even when Jiraiya grabbed him from the shoulders and asked him what happened.

When he was slapped in the face, Naruto looked at Jiraiya with his cheeks stained with dry tears. How much time did it pass since they left?

"What the hell happened, Naruto?!" asked Jiraiya who was concerned with his student state. He looked for him in his room but he couldn't find him.

"He took her" said Naruto lowly while looking down.

Jiraiya looked confused as he asked him "Who took who?"

Naruto looked up and stammered "Rea-Chan" Jiraiya's eyes widened at that. "Orochimaru took Rea-Chan"

Jiraiya's blood ran cold as he heard that. "Orochimaru was here?! And who is this Rea person?"

"She's my f-" Naruto stopped himself as he thought of that "I-I don't know" Naruto punched the floor once again and Jiraiya noted that the clearing was full of holes that Naruto probably did. "I think I like her?"

Jiraiya gapped at that. Naruto liking someone other than the pink haired banshee? No way. He would have to thank the girl after all of this.

"Naruto let's go to the apartment room. You will explain me what happened" Said Jiraiya seriously as he helped Naruto to walk back to the room.

When they left, a strange plant like person emerged from the ground. He has a black cloak with red clouds. His body seemed to be half black and the other white. He has yellow eyes and green hair. The most notable characteristic is that his head seemed to be in Venus flytrap.

This person grinned and said "Isn't Leader-sama going to be pleased by this?"

**-WTHB-**

Jiraiya sat in his bed, which strangely enough smelled of ramen, while going over what he learned. Naruto met a girl, a ZOMBIE girl, who he bonded with and shared his secret. She not only accepted him but cared for him as well. It's like if Naruto saw his dream where he told him to leave the pink haired girl and find someone else… nah that's impossible. Jiraiya knew that Naruto didn't have experience with love, but he suspected that that was what Naruto was feeling.

Looking over to Naruto he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with sitting in his bed. Naruto seemed to be stroking a cat he didn't know existed. He stood up and told him. "You made a dangerous bet. If there's one thing I cannot criticize Orochimaru for is his teaching method as his apprentice graduated at 8 from the academy. Sasuke will be most likely powerful, very powerful. But nothing that you cannot handle if we refine your technique or give you some new moves, maybe test your element, then we-"

"NO!"

Jiraiya was startled by Naruto's outburst. He looked at the boy at only saw determination flowing out of his eyes.

"What do you mean no?" asked Jiraiya. He knew more than anyone that this was a difficult situation, but he needed to help Naruto any way possible for him.

"I need something more powerful than correcting my Taijutsu, something to have an edge over Sasuke!" said Naruto while clenching his fist "If not… I won't be able to save her"

Jiraiya thought of his and Naruto's possibilities. "Mmm… Kyubi training is out. We don't have enough time. Elemental training… possible if we use Kage Bunshin to accelerate the process… **Sennin Modo**… he won't be able to handle it…"

"What do you mean I won't be able to handle it? And what the hell is **Sennin Modo**?" Asked Naruto a bit offended, but also curious.

"**Sennin Modo** is a different power from what you know. It augments your physical capabilities by integrating Nature Chakra in your body" Jiraiya said while looking down at Naruto "It's a difficult art to master that lets you use Senjutsu"

"Why don't you teach me Senjutsu?!" Asked Naruto seeing that Jiraiya was withholding something like that.

"Because is a dangerous training and it takes months to master it"

Naruto looked defiantly at Jiraiya before declaring "I will master it in a week! Then I'll rescue Rea-Chan!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. He couldn't believe the determination that the kid had to rescue a girl he only met three weeks ago. The again, love is mysterious as that. The kid has the right motivation. He smirked before biting his finger and calling out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

A relatively small toad appeared and asked Jiraiya what he needed.

"Reverse Summon us back to Myoboku" said Jiraiya seriously while looking at the toad.

The toad blinked and asked back "Are you sure? The elders don't like surprise visitors"

"I'm sure. I'll deal with them"

The toad nodded and then Naruto and Jiraiya disappeared only to appear in a beautiful place that Jiraiya proudly declared as Mt. Myoboku.

"Naruto, you're going to learn sage arts here. Usually Pa would teach you, but I believe he will not agree with us to start your training this early. I will teach you. Now let's not lose more time and follow me"

"What do you think yer doing, Jiraiya-Chan?"

Jiraiya froze solid before turning to look at the small green toad who was frowning at him. It was Fukusaku, the toad sage.

Naruto looked surprised at the toad appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm going to teach Naruto Senjutsu"

The Toad frowned before looking at Naruto, as if seizing him. Before long, the toad asked Naruto why he needed the training.

Naruto went short and explained the toad sage why he needed it.

The toad meditated it for a bit before he was smacked in the head by a small toad, female that had purple hair.

"What do yer have ta meditate?! Help Naruto-Chan ta save his girlfriend!" it was Shima, Fukusaku's wife.

Naruto blushed, but didn't negate it. Jiraiya smirked before telling him "You're lucky Ma's on your side"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

The week was going to be long and painful, especially the latter one, but he wasn't going to surrender. He was going to keep getting up until he rescued her.

Uzumaki Naruto doesn't break his promises.

Never

**-WTHB—**

In a dark room, a person listened to what he was told. The only one who was speaking is none other than Yakushi Kabuto.

In the middle of the darkness, two eyes opened to show the red orbs with spinning magatamas that glared at the one who was talking.

The voice of the red eyed person interrupted the medic-nin "Kabuto" said ninja stopped talking and let the person in the darkness speak. "I will deal with him when the time comes"

Kabuto chuckled left while he adjusted his glasses.

The room was left in a suffocating silence before the wielder of the red eyes chuckled to himself and said "Let's see how stronger you got, Naruto!"

**-WTHB-**

**Ending: Separate Ways – Tomatsu Haruka **

**Longer chapter than usual, but because next one is the last + epilogue which will count as chapter 6.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter because here's is where development happens.**

**Good bye and see you next week!**

**Next Chapter: Hydrangea ga Saiteru **

**(Yes I really like that Stereopony album)**


	5. Hydrangea ga Saiteru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea!**

**Where the Heart Belongs**

**Opening: SPLASH! – Kobukuro**

**~Hydrangea ga Saiteru~**

Uchiha Sasuke could say he was excited. He was training a week ago to finish his most powerful technique yet when Orochimaru came and informed him of the deal he struck with Naruto.

'_Dobe… He was so stuck with Sakura that I thought he would never stop until she gave up. But to bet his life to save the girl is another thing altogether…"_

The girl, Rea seemed to be silent, though it must be because of her imprisonment.

"I won't hold back this time, Naruto" he muttered to himself.

Sasuke had trained day and night until exhaustion in order to kill Itachi. If severing his last bond, he would receive the power he needed to complete his life goal, he would do it. He lives to avenge his clan. He will complete his mission.

Looking ahead, Sasuke saw the statue of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage and rival of Uchiha Madara, the one who he was standing on.

He, as he said before, thought of this to be the perfect place for him and Naruto to fight. It seems fitting.

Looking up to the moon, Sasuke guessed it was about midnight so he looked ahead and started getting impatient.

He looked back to see Orochimaru and Kabuto, who had the girl the neck with a scalpel. He made a grunt that Orochimaru barely traduced as 'I'm getting impatient. Make them appear' he got rusty in the Uchiha language after years.

Kabuto looked ahead expecting this battle to be epic. He refrained from even analysing the girl's blood to see what made her like that. What made her so special…?

Kabuto wanted it. His story isn't that nice as he grew up in an orphanage and had to kill he woman he considered his own mother. The only thing he conserved over the years was his name which was given to him because of a helmet. He didn't have memories from before he was rescued by Yakushi Nono, even if she was the one to destroy it in first place.

Kabuto wanted something special, to be special. By studying this girl and Naruto, he could become something new, something that transcends the powers of the kages!

"Of course it depends on the result of this battle…" Kabuto though out loud to himself, though Orochimaru did hear him.

"What depends on the results, Kabuto-Kun?" asked Orochimaru suspiciously.

'_Shit' _though outside he smirked and adjusted his glasses "I was thinking that the opportunity of researching on those two would depend on the result of this battle"

Orochimaru nodded as he looked forward "That is true, Kabuto-Kun. Sasuke-Kun has a good advantage over Naruto-Kun, which is the Sharingan. But considering that he is trained by Jiraiya, he's not an opponent to underestimate" he said while turning to look at Sasuke meaningfully.

Sasuke noted it and scoffed. "Like I would do that, he might be a dobe, but he's my rival"

Then he turned to look forward, waiting for his rival.

'_I haven't seen him like this in a while. He really is serious about fighting Naruto-Kun. For Sasuke-Kun, it's a fight to death. For Naruto-Kun it's a fight for survival, not only his…'_

Orochimaru let his mind wander as he thought of this battle. _'No doubt Naruto go stronger. He might have trained in his Katana, which will be an interesting duel to see against Sasuke-Kun's Chokuto. Then his Taijutsu, it will be unpredictable, so Sasuke-Kun won't be able to copy him or even predict it. Ninjutsu… If they clash like the last time, Sasuke will surely win again, but they must have stronger techniques, of that I'm sure. Genjutsu would be a joke. The must only be able to dispel them. But what about Sasuke-Kun's Curse Mark and Naruto-Kun's Kyubi control? It will be an interesting fight indeed, though I wish I could have been here for the last one…'_

Orochimaru deduced this easily the question is, will Sasuke take serious the battle from the start or will he play around like with his test subjects?

"They're taking too much time" said Sasuke who was tapping his foot against his ancestor's head.

"For those who wait, better things come from it" commented Kabuto who chuckled while Rea was looking down at this.

When she awoke six days ago, she was informed of the deal Naruto struck with the Hebi Sannin. After that she was imprisoned in a cell that had basic comfort.

She couldn't believe she was so careless, even though the enemy was a ninja, she should have been more careful. Uchiha Sasuke, the name of the person Naruto is supposed to defeat. He is a cold person in Rea's opinion. He disregarded most of the things told to him and did as he liked. She met him one time before coming here and he was a jerk to her. The one who captured her was the one who took care of her, as in giving her food and telling her of the situation. But his one was the first time since she woke up that she felt a dark heart. That heart belonged to Orochimaru. He seemed as a sadist and cruel man.

Since waking up, Rea could feel how a person is by closing her eyes and extending her senses. She felt how a person was by sensations, like cold, warm, dark, etc.

This ability increased as the time passed and now she could easily control it. She didn't know of this ability until Sasuke told her after she said he was a cold person without even talking to him.

Another thing that happened is that she now remembers everything. One night her head was pounding and she started remembering everything.

She remembered everything and now all the messages they found in the laboratory made sense. That laboratory belonged to the place where Darin worked with her father. To believe how much time passed for it to be surrounded by land instead of sea.

Now the message Furuya-Kun left her made sense. He was always considerate of her. He wanted for her to keep going and he wanted her to know that until the last moment he supported her. She was happy.

But even she knew the past is the past and nothing could change it. She could only live the present. And she was going to live it with Naruto-Kun, who will be coming for her. He will defeat Sasuke and rescue her, she is sure of it.

"The best will come from waiting you say?" Asked Sasuke while looking at Kabuto with is eyes narrowed.

"Yes. If you wait you will get the results you want. Or so it says the saying" added Kabuto while smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and replied "I don't need the help of a phrase to beat the dobe"

"You will lose"

Sasuke frowned at hearing that and he turned to look at the one who just said it. It was Rea. She was looking at him defiantly and he growled "What did you say?"

"You will lose against Naruto-Kun" she moved her head a bit to look at him directly "He will come and he will beat you, believe it"

Sasuke's eyes twitched at that. Not only she said he was going to lose, but also she used his goddamn catchphrase! This is preposterous! "Watch your mouth Woman, or I will stab you right through it!" he took out his chokuto and pointed it at Rea who, to her credit, flinched a bit.

Kabuto smirked as he saw Sasuke losing his temper _'I'll give you props for this girl…'_

Orochimaru shook his head as he saw Sasuke giving into the taunt _'His pride will be his downfall, especially when I take over his body…'_

That's when a purple blur hit Sasuke on the hand making him throw his Chokuto. Sasuke grunted as he looked for what has attacked him "Who did it?!"

"Me boya!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he had to look down to see a purple haired toad looking at him angrily.

Wait, a toad?

"Hey toad, tell your summoner to come out" said Sasuke who looked at the Toad with a smirk.

Shima only got angrier as she hears this boy speak "Listen ya boya! Yer don't tell me what ya do!"

She turned to Orochimaru who was serious and nodded towards him "Orochimaru"

Orochimaru nodded and replied "Shima-Sama" he might be a criminal, but he has respect for the toad sages. They're a strong pair. He understood the seriousness of the situation. If they were here… then Jiraiya is on his way and he might not be able to fight Jiraiya when he is at full power, unlike last time that he was drugged.

Wait, Toad sage?

Orochimaru smirked _'This could be interesting'_

Shima jumped to the other side but not before smiling towards Rea.

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru "Who is that toad?"

"That Sasuke-Kun is the Toad Sage, Shima, who alongside Fukusaku, have lived over 800 years because of their connection to the nature. I'm quite jealous of them"

Sasuke blinked at that and wondered why she was here.

That's when he heard it.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Rea smiled as she said "He's here"

Behind the smoke cloud, several figures were visible.

The first three where toads of colossal size. Those three were Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro. Also there were two more that were small. One was Shima while the other is Fukusaku.

After them, a tall person with white spiky hair who is wearing red and green clothes was revealed. This person has a horned headband with the kanji for oil. This person is the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

The last person they almost didn't recognize him. He was a teenager with shaggy spiky blonde hair (When he takes his headband in shippuden) who's wearing black shinobi sandals alongside the orange pants he always used. The new part came in that he is wearing a long-sleeved orange undershirt. Bandages covered his whole right arm. His left arm was covered by the undershirt's sleeve which is black. He also has a red haori with black flames dancing in the bottom of it. The word sage was etched on the back. Tsunade's collar was hanging in front of his chest. His headband is tied over his bandaged arm. Finally his own Katana was hanging from his back like the giant scroll beside it.

"Rea! Are you alright?" asked Naruto as he looked eyes with her.

Rea nodded happy to see him again and shouted back "Yes I'm fine! I knew you were going to come!"

Naruto chuckled as he said "Of course! I did promise I would come for you!" He took out a Kunai and finished his phrase "And I never break my word!"

Rea nodded and released a breath she didn't know was holding. "I'll be waiting!"

"Okay!" Naruto now turned serious and looked at Orochimaru "I'm here with the whole crew to see that you fulfil your part of the deal!"

Orochimaru chuckled and replied "How nice of you to bring my old teammate, Naruto-Kun!"

Jiraiya growled and shouted at Orochimaru "This will end now, Orochimaru! I will finish what Sensei started!"

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other and Naruto started "This could be avoided, Sasuke, do we really have to fight?"

Sasuke smirked and asked him "From minute one trying to convince me to go back to the village?"

Naruto shook his head surprising Sasuke with that "No. I understand what you want. I understood it a week ago when I asked sensei to teach me something useful to fight you and rescue her. You thought Konoha wasn't going to give you the strength you wanted to kill Itachi right?"

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment before telling him "It was. Orochimaru taught me things I didn't thought possible. I trained day and night for this. I will get the Mangekyou today you know?"

"I know what you want, but I have a precious person who I promised to stay by her side always. I don't go back on my word, so I cannot lose. I'm sorry Sasuke but you will have to seek yout power from other place" Naruto unsheathed his katana and stood in his stance. Sasuke raised his eyebrow before smirking and bringing out his Chokuto.

In a burst of chakra both teenager clashed swords.

Kabuto smirked and brought out a Syringe and extracted Rea's blood in a swift movement that catched Naruto's attention.

"What the hell! Leave her alone! That's not part of the deal!"

"Why yes, Naruto-Kun! The deal say until the battle, so now that it started I can take this back to Orochimaru's laboratory. Thank you for this fine specimen!" And Kabuto disappeared in a Shunshin.

"The bastard! Ma! Pa! Take care of Rea-Chan please!" Shouted Naruto and the two toads nodded to him. He turned toward Sasuke and nodded thankfully.

Sasuke scoffed and disappeared in a burst of speed appearing behind Naruto ready to stab him. Naruto turned around in time to block the blade with his own. Sasuke smirked knowing this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Sasuke jumped back before pointing th blade towards Naruto and shouting "I have the feeling that his won't be our last battle! Make it worth at least!"

Naruto felt the same and nodded. They both jumped into the water and stood over the edge of the waterfall. They charged again and exchanged swords slashes with each other several times. Sasuke tried to slash Naruto, but our blonde hero blocked using his sword vertically and used it to parry the strike. Sasuke was too surprised to see the kick coming towards his stomach. He backed away a bit before turning on his **Sharingan **on.

Naruto knew things just go serious.

Sasuke jumped in the air and called out one of his signature techniques, "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**"

A giant fireball came after Naruto who easily dodged only for his instincts to tell him to block above him. He did and he met Sasuke's Sharingan. _'Damn! Now he haves me!'_

And his world did distortion and turned into an alley that Naruto recognized. It was Konoha and here it was where he was attacked when he was young and left in coma for a week.

"I'd rather not remember this!" he put his hand in the ram sign "KAI!"

And his world returned to the waterfall where Sasuke almost slashed him once again. Apparently while he was in the Genjutsu, Naruto was slashed in the left shoulder.

"Crap!" Naruto gripped his injury before is slowly closed itself _'Thanks Kyubi!'_

"How much time passed since you started using that sword?"

Naruto looked up as Sasuke asked him "Less than a month"

Sasuke nodded and noted "You seem like a natural at it" and he sheathed his own Chokuto. Naruto took the signal and sheathed his own blade. Naruto knew this was going into a Taijutsu fight, so he took a stance and prepared himself.

They jumped at each other as Naruto tried to punch Sasuke with his left arm which Sasuke blocked and brought his own left arm and, barely perceptible, he punched Naruto in the chest sending his back a few meters. Naruto smirked at this, feeling his blood pumping from the fight.

Naruto put his fingers in a cross position and called out his signature technique "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Two clones appeared and he sent them to attack Sasuke.

The clones nodded and charged at Sasuke, one from left and the other from right. The first clone aimed a kick to Sasuke's head, but the Uchiha evaded it and jumped just in time to avoid a punch from the second clone that ended punching the first one dispelling it. The second clone blinked as Sasuke appeared in front of it and kicked him in the face.

Naruto all the while stared impassively as he saw his clones being slayed in less than a minute.

Orochimaru smirked as he stood over **Kurohebi**, a powerful snake that is loyal to him, enough to no ask him for sacrifices. "It seems Naruto-Kun may be in trouble. I trained Sasuke to be that fast"

"Don't underestimate Naruto" said Jiraiya while smirking. "He might not be a genius like the Uchiha, but he's a damn hard worker. When he has the motivation, he will strive to make it happen. I'm telling you now; Sasuke will be in trouble in a minute or two"

Naruto was looking directly at Sasuke, seeing every move he made and thinking as fast as he could. _'Sasuke, Good at Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu… well crap. Damn Teme always good at everything! But I think I know what to do!'_

Sasuke stood over a rock as Naruto stood over the water. Sasuke smirked as he said "Are those clones the only thing you got?"

"You should know better than that!" He crossed his fingers and shouted "**Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Over fifty clones appeared and charged at the same time, Naruto included and they fell all around Sasuke who started punching and kicking them out of existence. Slowly the number decreased and Sasuke o annoyed. This was taking nowhere so he charged chakra in his hand and called one of his new Jutsu.

"**Chidori Nagashi**"

All around the Uchiha lightning exploded and fried every clone in its range.

Only one Naruto could jump back and his mind was rushing as he thought _'HOLY SHIT! IF HE GETS ME I'M DONE FOR!'_

Sasuke locked eyes with the last Naruto and knew that this was the original. He jumped towards the last Uzumaki and changed his **Chidori Nagashi **for a normal **Chidori**. He shot his arms through the Uzumaki's chest and smirked, but then he was shocked at seeing the smoke that signified it was a shadow clone.

Looking down, he saw Naruto who had a spiralling sphere in his hand.

When Naruto saw his clone dispelled, he jumped out of the water with his technique prepared and thrusted it toward Sasuke.

"**Rasengan!**"

In the last moment, Sasuke managed to move and avoid the technique hitting him in the chest. Instead he got the **Rasengan** in his left shoulder. With a painful screech, Sasuke rapidly moved his hands in some hand signs.

When a smoke cloud appeared, Naruto knew that Sasuke used **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. As he fell, Naruto saw Sasuke standing on the water while gripping his shoulder painfully.

Orochimaru was at the moment clashing his Kusanagi no Tsurugi with Jiraiya's kunai as he heard Sasuke's scream of pain. Both Sannin looked toward the other fight as they saw Sasuke's shoulder being blasted by a **Rasengan** courtesy of Naruto.

Orochimaru growled while Jiraiya grinned at his student. "He might not be a genius like Sasuke or Minato, but he has the greatest potential I ever saw"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as, even if he used **Kawarimi**, he was hit by the force of the technique. He wanted to make this fight quick and easy, but Naruto seemed to be trying to make it longer. That's when it hit him.

Naruto most notable advantage over him is his stamina. He wanted to tire him out before striking him. _'Nice played, Naruto, but I'm gonna finish it now'_

Naruto suddenly felt an increase in Sasuke's chakra as black marks started spreading over his face. _'Crap, the curse mark!'_

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him and sent him flying with one roundhouse kick to the face.

Had Naruto not reinforced his neck area with chakra, his neck would have snapped.

Stabilizing himself in mid-air, Naruto summoned more clones, but this time with a different purpose. He jumped back and took out the scroll he had on his back. He unrolled it until he found the first seal.

While preparing to use the seal, Naruto thought back to the training he did to achieve this.

-Furashubaku-

It's been seven day since he arrived to Myoboku. Since Rea was kidnapped, he trained non-stop in order to become strong enough to confront Sasuke and, if necessary, Orochimaru.

"I'll be going soon, Rea" he said to himself while looking to the sky. He was currently resting over one of the enormous leaves of the toad lands.

When he first arrived and Fukusaku agreed to rain him, Jiraiya was surprised by the toad's willingness to train him.

They started out with learning to sense nature chakra. Fukusaku explained that it usually took months to sense nature chakra naturally, so he explained the more dangerous way, using the toad oil.

Naruto was scared for a bit as his hand turned toad-likes, but easily got over it as he started training earnestly. The worst part came when the toad sage started smacking him with a black stick. Though after passing through his Kenjutsu training with the old man, he was getting accustomed to it, though he didn't know if it isn't a good or bad thing.

Naruto learned after three days to sense the nature chakra surrounding him after suggesting using his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He was surprised by all he felt now. Everything seemed clearer to him, and he didn't know why. He felt everything. From the water falling to the toads residing in Myoboku. It felt amazing.

It took him two more days to learn to stay still in order to achieve sage mode.

When he achieved it, he was surprised by Jiraiya who told him he just surpassed him in Senjutsu. Apparently, Jiraiya needed to summon Fukusaku and Shima to stabilize his own chakra for him to enter **Sennin Modo**.

After learning it, Jiraiya gave him a red cloak that is suspiciously similar to the one the Yondaime Hokage. After he gave him it, he sat with him and told him something that made it have sense.

It was said that Uzumaki Naruto is to learn the identities of his parents, the day he became a Chunnin or if he became strong enough to protect himself.

After Jiraiya told him, he wanted to kill the man. Knowing that he was the son of the man that turned him into a human sacrifice, literally, made him feel like a fool for not guessing it. It also made him sad. Sad about thinking that neither of his parents were alive. About his mother, he was greatly surprised, a woman after his heart. A ramen addict, cheerful, prankster AND Jinchuriki woman. He couldn't help but laugh at what Jiraiya told him of his mother and her antics, especially when she almost castrated Jiraiya one time. Another thing that greatly saddened him was Jiraiya. He was his godfather and didn't move a finger till the Chunnin Exams and he voiced it.

Jiraiya made a valid point in admitting that he could have visited him from time to time, but he explained that he couldn't take care of him as he was following the leads of Orochimaru and the group that turned to be Akatsuki.

Naruto understood that, but he was still a bit sore of the subject. Naruto asked him about his godmother, which Jiraiya identified as, much to Naruto's surprise, Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. He was really grateful to the woman and was saddened to hear she died by Itachi's hand. The woman raised him during his first year of life. He lived alongside Sasuke during his first year of life! Maybe that's why he considered Sasuke a friend and a brother. After that the Uchiha Clan decided to give him to the orphanage as their reputation in the village decreased when it came out that Naruto was being raised by them.

When Naruto finished hearing what Jiraiya told him, he walked away to think about it.

The next day, Naruto showed himself ready to train once again. He declared his intentions to become stronger than his parents while making them proud of him.

That was yesterday. Fukusaku showed him some basic katas of the **Kawazu Kumite**, the style of the toad sages.

Today it was to rest until midnight, waiting for the fight that would define his life from now on.

Though they had a problem. To enter **Sennin Modo** it took time he didn't have in the middle of a battle, so the toad sages usually have to merge with the summoner to gather nature chakra for them.

For Naruto it was impossible.

The Kyubi didn't wanted 'puny frogs' chakra coexisting with himself as he explained to Naruto when he confronted the fox.

So now Naruto tried to learn to gather nature chakra while running. But he couldn't even start. As Fukusaku explained, he needed to be still to enter **Sennin Modo**.

"Bullshit! I will find a way! –ttebayo!"

That was what he said and bullshit it was as he found a way!

Time seemed to go faster as he thought to himself because he heard Jiraiya calling for him. Naruto sighed and got ready to fight against Sasuke.

-Furashubaku Endu-

Naruto breathed out as he thought _'I will save you, Sasuke. I might not bring you back to Konoha, but the old you will be back! It's the least I can do for Mikoto-Obasan…'_

Naruto slammed his hand into the seal and shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Sasuke snapped his head towards where Naruto retreated and was surprised to see that he summoned a clone from the scroll. _'What are you planning, dobe?'_

Naruto, while still crouching, immediately dispelled the clone and it confused Sasuke greatly as he tried to decipher what he was thinking.

He was even more confused at seeing Naruto dispelling all of the clones in the surrounding area.

Sasuke smirked as he taunted him "Finally stopped hiding behind your clones?"

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke in the eyes and told him "You bet, Sasuke. I was just warming up!"

Sasuke was taken aback by what he saw. Naruto now has yellow eyes with black horizontal bars for pupil and an orange pigmentation surrounded his eyes.

'_Naruto has a Doujutsu?! It's not possible! There only exist three. __**Sharingan, Byakugan**__ and __**Rinnegan**__. None of them look like that! A new Doujutsu!?'_

Sasuke was reaching a critic point where his brain would boil had Naruto not interfered "This isn't a Doujutsu!" declared Naruto as he looked at Sasuke who was sweating lightly. "This is Senjutsu! "This is **Sennin Modo**!"

"A sage? Kukuku, Naruto-Kun truly is full of surprises!" Said Orochimaru who was panting after his last exchange of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked and replied unconsciously paraphrasing his own student "Believe it!"

Naruto rushed at Sasuke with newfound speed and punched him in the face. Thanks to his **Sharingan**, Sasuke evaded it, but had the surprise of feeling the strike even then.

Sasuke's face exploded in pain as he flied backwards towards the feet of Madara, slamming into them as he dented the statue.

When the dust cloud that covered Sasuke vanished, he came out in the second form of his cursed seal.

"_Having to go all out… against Naruto… I won't use THAT technique. It has Itachi's name on it, but otherwise I won't hold back anymore!'_

Sasuke took flight and sky dived towards Naruto who waited for him in his own stance. Sasuke punched Naruto at the same time Naruto did and the shockwave that followed the clash was easily sensed by those around.

They both jumped backwards as they heard a tearing scream. They both turned to look a wailing Orochimaru who was crying out in pain while rolling in the floor. Behind him, Kabuto was smirking while his glasses shined in the moonlight. "I would really like to test this into someone before using it myself, wouldn't you agree, Orochimaru-_sama_" Kabuto injected him something…

Jiraiya was perplexed as he saw how Orochimaru's skin turned black and started melting off into thousands of snakes.

Kabuto smirked as he jumped back to observe the results of what he did "It seems that synthetizing the enzyme that turned her into a 'zombie' wasn't as difficult as I thought. Just eliminating the neutralizing factor and we have the very first resurrection balm!" he adjusted his glasses and finished "I wanted to test out what would happen if, on top of all of his experimentations, I added this to Orochimaru-_sama_'s system"

The snakes suddenly started splitting into two and multiplying until they started forming a figure.

"Sorry Sasuke, our battle will wait" and Naruto jumped towards the battlefield to help Jiraiya.

Sasuke grunted, but also followed him, wanting to know what the hell happened to Orochimaru.

The two of them arrived to hear Kabuto's explanation and both were surprised by what he said.

"Naruto, stay back! This seems dangerous!" Shouted Jiraiya as he stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto shook his head as he watched the figure forming into what looked like a hydra made out of smaller snakes.

The hydra was completely black and had predatory blood red eyes. The hydra has nine heads and a shared body that resembled a curled snake. The head in the middle had black long hair and seemed the most similar to Orochimaru.

"Sssso… hungry…"

The toad arrived to the scene alongside Rea who embraced Naruto while looking at the Hydra fearfully. Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken jumped to attack the Hydra to protect the others.

"He used my blood to turn him into that… he must have been dead" started Rea while Jiraiya looked at her strangely.

"But he was alive" retorted Jiraiya.

"No if he was alive, the reaction would have happened when he died after that. The reaction is spontaneously when he's dead" Naruto was surprised by that. He would ask her about it in the future but for now he looked at the hydra and asked Sasuke "What the hell did he do to himself?"

Sasuke stared at the thing in front of him before his sighed and answered "His technique moves his soul to another body that he kill upon possessing him" That's all Sasuke said and Rea knew the answer to their problem.

"The body is what reacted"

Jiraiya nodded and said "It makes sense" Jiraiya motioned to Shima and Fukusaku to jump onto his shoulders as he's going to enter **Sennin Modo** himself. "I'm gonna fight him. Naruto, back me up!"

Rea then looked at the others and told them "The enzyme is transmitted when he bites on you! Please be careful, I don't know what can happen!"

Sasuke turned to go away before Naruto grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke sighed knowing that he had to turn around and look at him. "We will finish our fight another time. Go away!"

"Please Sasuke, help us out"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"No"

"Yes- I mean NO!"

"You said yes"

"…"

"Please"

"Will you shut up If I Fight?"

"Yes"

Sasuke sighed heavily and turned around to fight the Hydra.

Naruto smirked and stood beside him while Jiraiya chuckled. That's when they heard a scream of pain. They turned to see Gamahiro being bitten by the Hydra.

Said toad fell to the floor in pain. The ninja note that it's eye turned slowly into red and he rapidly paled. When it stopped moving at all, the toad was completely white and his red eyes bored into the other toads.

Gamahiro slowly stood up and started attacking Gamaken who defended himself as good as he could.

"Jiraiya! Gamahiro suddenly became stronger! If you get bitten, less people will be able to confront that thing at the same time!" Shouted Gamaken while parrying the ferocious attacks of the zombie toad.

Jiraiya thought about it before saying "I heard someone say once that Hydra's venom kills the victim. Combined with Rea's blood, he can turn everyone he bites into berserk zombies"

"This got even more difficult" Commented Naruto while biting his thumb, Sasuke imitating him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

Both shinobi summoned their respective partners. Sasuke summoned Aoba while Naruto summoned Gamakichi.

"Kichi! Get Rea out of here!" said Naruto while looking at the Hydra. Gamakichi nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Aoba, go help the toad against the white toad. Don't get bitten or your dead" ordered Sasuke to the snake, who seemed to be the same size as Gamaken.

"Asss you sssay, Sssasssuke-sssama"

"That out of the way, I'll fight that thing with Bunta, you two back me up and attack mid to long range" Ordered Jiraiya who jumped over Gamabunta and both prepared to fight the Hydra.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded.

"Hm" Sasuke grunted but nodded nonetheless.

"That's enough for me" Said Jiraiya who went through hand signs in synchronization with the toad sages. "**Senpo: Goemon!**"

They shot a torrent of fire, wind and oil to the Hydra who, upon contact, screeched so loud that all of the present had to cover their eyes.

The fire seemed to disperse to leave a charred hydra.

Sasuke, upon seeing it like that, turned around ready to leave, but Naruto called him.

"I can sense he's still alive, Sasuke"

Sasuke was surprised by that. Sense if someone was alive or not? That is useful.

The hydra started shedding skin and from it came out a white version of the previous one. They were surprised to see one of the heads, the middle one shot towards the ground where it started reforming itself.

When it stopped morphing, it revealed a bestial form of Orochimaru. His body was taller than before, leaving him at 8' feet of height. His body was long and thin. He didn't have clothes as his lower half was that of a snake while his upper body was somewhat humanoid. Instead of hands, he had giant snake heads reminiscent of the head this new creature came off. The head though looked like it had cracks all over it. His hair turned a bit greyish and now he had horns coming from his head.

The hydra kept fighting Jiraiya, Gamabunta and the toad sages, while this new figure turned towards Naruto and Sasuke who were eyeing this new being carefully.

"Kukuku, This is quite the twist isn't it, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun?"

Naruto's and Sasuke eyes widened at that.

"Orochimaru?" asked Naruto as if confirm the obvious.

"Amazing isn't it?" Said Orochimaru who chuckled at their surprise. "Using all of my willpower, I retreated into one of the head and reformed my own body, leaving the mass of blood thirst that comes with the zombie in the creature behind me. Though you know what I feel?"

Naruto tensed at seeing the eerie smile on the snake Sannin. Sasuke gripped his chokuto just in case.

"I feel immortal! I feel like I can do anything!" he spread his arms and the snake heads shot out their tongues which were composed of several snakes. "I don't need to change bodies anymore!" then he looked at Sasuke and finished "Though I still want the **Sharingan**!"

Orochimaru extended his arms and the mouth of the snake hands lunged to bite on the young shinobi.

Naruto and Sasuke took out their respective blades and slashed the head coming out of the arms and jumped back.

Orochimaru smirked as new heads grew from where they just cut and mocked them by saying "Is that all?"

Sasuke gripped his Chokuto and charged it with lightning chakra. "None at all!" he dashed after Orochimaru and cut his arms several times while he didn't see the four heads that fell to the floor come back to life and growing in size. "You should know better than that"

"On contrary, Sasuke-Kun, I know you too well"

One of the snakes trapped Sasuke with it tail. The snake was about to bite him, but Naruto smashed it into the ground with a **Rasengan**.

Sasuke grunted and Naruto understood the meaning behind it 'Thanks'

"My… Sasuke-Kun, always depending on others to save you…" taunted Orochimaru who was guiding his snakes towards the two unsuspecting shinobi.

"Don't listen, Sasuke. He wants to anger you" said Naruto knowing how the Uchiha would react towards that kind of taunt.

"I know" said the Uchiha through gritted teeth.

In that moment, Sasuke's **Sharingan** saw as the snakes moved to attack them. Naruto felt as Sasuke pushed him away from something and when he saw from what, he was surprised by Sasuke's action. Said Uchiha used **Kawarimi** to evade the snaked after them.

"We're getting nowhere" Said Naruto as he thought of every possibility to beat the snake-man. He created several **Kage Bunshin **to distract Orochimaru for the moment. After a second, something came to him. He recalled a lesson from Iruka and looked towards Sasuke. "I know what to do"

"I'm listening"

"Control me" said Naruto surprising the Uchiha once more. "Uchiha Madara could control Kyubi as Iruka-sensei said. I will access Kyubi's chakra. Use your Sharingan to make me attack him!"

Sasuke thought about it and knew it was possible, though it was very risky. The Kyubi is very powerful, so, in theory, only the strongest Uchiha could do it. Finally Sasuke sighed and prepared himself.

Naruto nodded and threw his things to the side. Then he made the ram sign to call upon Kyubi's chakra. After some seconds, red chakra started oozing from his body and it slowly covered his whole body and a single red tail emerged from his tailbone.

Naruto got in all fours and growled lightly "Sasuke, when I get to four tails I won't be able to control myself"

Sasuke nodded as he saw another tail appearing behind him and another one. Naruto's feature turned more and more feral as he used more of the Kyubi's chakra. The ground started trembling when the fourth tail started appearing. His skin started peeling leaving a blood red skin that was made of chakra. From his head came two fox ears and his eyes turned white as he entered his second cloak mode.

Sasuke sweated slightly at feeling the raw power Naruto expelled with every breath. When he locked eyes with the fox, he used his most powerful genjutsu and ordered it to attack Orochimaru.

**-WTHB-**

Inside of Naruto's mindscape, Kyubi was thrashing against the gates of the seal as he cursed the name of the Uchiha.

Down below, Naruto sighed as he said "Sorry, Kyubi, but I know you won't help me. It will be only this time as I will get stronger! –ttebayo!"

"**Curse you! Curse you Uchiha and they're corrupted eyes! Curse you Uzumaki and your filthy seals!" **Shouted the Kyubi while in a raging state. Suddenly it stopped moving and his eyes turned into a pair of **Sharingan**.

Naruto got closer to the gates and touched Kyubi's paw and said "I'm sorry"

What he didn't see was the Kyubi's eyes as a lone tear fell from it.

**-WTHB-**

Back in the reality, the kyubified Naruto turned to look towards Orochimaru and rushed at him with his claws ready to slash at him.

Orochimaru finally dispelled the last of Naruto's clones when he saw a red blur coming after him. He was surprised to see a four tailed version of the Kyubi rushing at high speeds at him. "It seems that you are using the Kyubi's chakra to fight me eh, Naruto-Kun?"

The kyubified Naruto didn't respond as he grabbed one of Orochimaru's arms with his claw and ripped it with the other hand.

Orochimaru cried in pain as he felt his injury burning intensely. Even more, he couldn't feel his cells regenerating in that part.

'_NO! THE BIJU'S CHAKRA IS DISRUPTING MY REGENERATION!'_

Orochimaru saw as Naruto threw his arm away and looked at him before getting in all fours and starting charging energy in his mouth.

"SHIT!"

Naruto fired of a **Bijudama** at Orochimaru who couldn't avoid the technique and was blasted away into the forest behind the waterfall where the ball exploded and enveloped a great part of it.

The Hydra wasn't faring as well, mainly because it was burned several times and many of its head were cut from its body. Looking at Jiraiya and the toad, it sensed their distress as they were in worse shape.

Jiraiya looked forward to the Hydra and couldn't help but think that this is one of the hardest battles he ever had.

'_I'm almost out of chakra. That thing is invincible! I cut one of its head and it regrows. I burn it and it shed skin, must be because of Orochimaru's influence. Sage mode is out as Ma and Pa were injured'_

Jiraiya looked down to the fallen toad sages who did their all against the beast. They rested beside him while a smaller toad he summoned protected them.

'_I cannot even cast a single bunshin now!'_

When he was about to give into desperation, the Hydra jumped toward left where Naruto and Sasuke where fighting!

"Damn! Naruto!"

And he told Gamabunta to move that way.

Orochimaru felt that parts of his body were missing as he lay in the smoking crater created by the technique used by Naruto.

'_I'm not going to lose! This is pathetic! I will achieve my goals!'_

Trying to look down, Orochimaru noted that he was missing both his arms and his lower half.

'_NO! If I can't get what I won't… If I die… everyone will fall with me!'_

That's when the Hydra came and ate him whole. From its stomach, a black light shone against the white light that came from the moon.

**-WTHB-**

In a Dango shop in Konohagakure no Sato, Mitarashi Anko sat while happily eating her favourite food, Dango. Beside her, stood the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma, ex-guard of the daimyo.

They were talking about how the couple was looking to have a little family of their own when the snake mistress felt a stinging pain in her neck and fell to the floor gripping the source of her pain, the curse mark.

"Anko! What's going on!?" asked Kurenai, worried for her friend.

"IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" cried the purple haired kunoichi.

Both Jounin grabbed her and took her to the street where they were going to take her to the hospital but a black ray of chakra shot from her neck into the dark sky.

They were surprised by that and even more when they looked at her neck.

The curse mark was no more.

**-WTHB-**

Uzumaki Karin could say she was officially bored; key word WAS as she could see several of the prisoners rolling in the ground in excruciating pain. The source apparently was the curse mark.

Now, she wasn't a sadist, but they were getting on her nerves, all of them. She is the only woman in the whole place after all.

While looking at the black rays of light shooting into the sky, Karin followed her train of thoughts.

'_What is Orochimaru-Sama doing? I wonder what he has come up with…'_

Looking down she saw the unconscious bodies of the prisoners. "Now I have to clean this mess…"

**-WTHB-**

Sasuke felt as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets as an excruciating pain struck him in the neck. The pain came from the curse mark and was surprised to see it shot a beam of black light into the sky before he fell unconscious.

What he didn't know was that he lost the control he had over Kyubi the moment he fell to the world of dreams.

The kyubified Naruto stared entranced and the new being formed itself. Several black lights fell towards it from the sky and shook and screeched louder with each addition. It was purely white and was composed of thousands and thousands of snakes that composed the body of Orochimaru's soul, an even bigger snake.

"**RAHHHHH!"**

The kyubified Naruto's body shook once before charging wildly at the giant snake. In its raging state another tail started forming and Naruto roared at the snake who snarled and deformed into thousands of snaked only to reform beside Naruto and attack him with its tail, sending him skidding several meters before falling into the waterfall.

The snake roared and dived towards where Sasuke lies but a sphere of chakra struck it in the face making it fly backwards. Jiraiya rapidly hoisted Sasuke in his shoulder before banishing into the woods.

The snake roared and looked for Jiraiya, but another roar called its attention. The ground shook and in the border of the precipice, a red a boned hand grabbed onto the floor as Naruto jumped into the clearing once again.

Naruto roared as his new form was revealed. He now has the bone structure of the Kyubi added to the red blood skin.

**-WTHB-**

Naruto stood facing Kyubi as he heard the fox shouting at him.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ORDER SUCH A THING!? I WON'T KNEEL TOWARD AN UCHIHA! IT NEVER ENDS WELL! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"**

Naruto tried to ignore the fox, but he knew it wasn't a very good idea to begin with. And now he couldn't do anything at all.

"It's my entire fault" Naruto muttered while looking at his reflexion in the water below him. "I should have been stronger, then Orochimaru wouldn't have taken Rea and we could have avoided this!"

Kyubi saw he was going into despair and he smirked **"Of course it's your fault! You should have asked the pervert for more training to start! You should use my chakra more! If you weren't stubborn, then she would be with you like you wanted!"**

Those words served to fuel Naruto's despair, letting the Kyubi to filter even more of his chakra.

'_**I will be getting out soon… '**_

**-WTHB-**

Snakes died and resurrected again and again and Naruto and Orochimaru's berserk forms clashed against the other.

Meanwhile, Shima was treating both Jiraiya, who was looking at the fight from afar, and Sasuke who is still unconscious. Fukusaku went back to Myoboku with Gamabunta to being treated.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'_This is rapidly getting out of control. The seal is made to resist the full eight tails, but when he reaches nine…' _Jiraiya shook his head and thought _'Naruto will be able to control it; I know something will happen…'_

Jiraiya firmly believed that Naruto is the child of prophecy that the great toad sage predicted will save the world and bring piece. So he knew Naruto would find a way to make it happen.

Back into the fight, Naruto managed to land a large gash into Orochimaru's body, but new snakes regenerated and cured it. They exchanged slashes, thrusts and head-butts, but neither of them backed down

As all of this happed, Naruto already formed his seventh tail and the eighth tail started forming.

Flesh started forming over the bones and the kyubified Naruto grew in size. At this point it looked more like the fox than Naruto.

"**ROAHHHHHHHHR!"**

The ground shook with the coming of the Kyubi.

**-WTHB-**

Inside Naruto's mind, Said shinobi was floating in front of the cage; with his hand ready to rip the paper that held the most powerful of the biju back off.

That's when he heard something that completely stopped him in his tracks…

**-WTHB-**

Inside the forest, Rea looked at what happened to Naruto and wanted to cry. He wasn't fighting to protect himself this time, it was for her.

He came here for her. He came to save her, against all odds. But now, he didn't even look like himself. The demonic visage she had in front of her completely teared apart every attempt she used to hide her fear for him. Yes not from him, for him. Rea understood that if someone could defeat Orochimaru, it was him. She is completely convinced of it.

At one point, Naruto was cornered and Rea started getting worried. And at one point, she started getting closer until she stood behind the first tree of the clearing formed from the crater. She saw as Naruto was slammed into the ground by Orochimaru who got him from behind and she couldn't help but gasp.

That gasp attracted the attention of the snake who hissed before jumping in her general direction.

It got closer, but Rea couldn't move from her place. She was paralyzed by the fear. But a figure got in front of her. It was Naruto. The fox form of Naruto who stopped the snake, but it bite him in the neck. Naruto roared in pain as he pushed Orochimaru to the other side of the crater.

Naruto fell to the floor and Rea ran after him.

Gamakichi was too shocked, so much, that when she started running he couldn't stop her in time.

Sasuke woke up a minute ago and was entranced by the fight in front of him. The toad told him that the curse mark vanished from his body, though it left some organs unresponsive, like his vocal chords. They will heal but for now he couldn't speak. He really wanted to shout at the moment as he saw Naruto being bitten by the soul of Orochimaru. Being bitten meant that he was going to die and resurrect into a zombie. He was going to die and Sasuke didn't know why he felt this bad. It's not like he was his friend… who was he kidding. Naruto is the last bond he has. He could never sever it and he knew it. He didn't want to see another person he considered close die in front of his eyes again. A tear fell from his eyes and he didn't see as it morphed into an atom like shape, the **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Back at the clearing, Rea ran at him and got close to him. Gamakichi took out his sword and distracted the snake while Rea was nearby. Naruto asked him to protect her and hell if he was going to break his own promise.

Rea noted that the fox form of Naruto's body was completely covered in flesh and he was bleeding as a tree got stuck on his side. He seemed to be at the point between consciousness and death.

When she arrived, she buried all of her fear and started caressing him in the side of his face.

"Naruto-Kun…" she grabbed him with both hand and held him close to her face "Please come back… I know you can beat him… then we can be together… I want to be with you" she started sobbing before tears fell down her cheeks "Naruto come back… I love you" the last part was whispered as her tears fell over the fox.

She saw the fox squirming as in pain, before chakra exploded outwards. Tough this wasn't as hate-filled as she remembered the first time she saw this. This time, it was warm.

**-WTHB-**

"_Naruto-Kun…" _

"_Please come back… I know you can beat him… then we can be together… I want to be with you"_

"_Naruto come back… I love you" _

That woke up Naruto from his trance.

'_She wants to be with me. She wants me to come back. She loves me…'_

Naruto released the piece of paper and jumped back before looking at the fox directly in the eyes "Like hell I will release you! I need to go back! She needs me! She loves me! And I think I love her too!" Naruto the smirked "The day I die is the day I will release you! But if you become friendlier I might think of it!"

Naruto turned around and started walking out of the room as he heard the fox shouting at him.

"**COME BACK HERE! UZUMAKI! I WILL TEAR YOU APART IF YOU LEAVE!"**

Naruto looked over his shoulders and said "You heard me, Kyubi…"

Naruto started walking towards the hallways of the sewers that formed his mindscape.

The Kyubi was left alone to himself as he muttered **"Friends, eh? Who do you think you are? Hagoromo-Jisan?"**

In the sewers, Naruto walked trying to escape from his own mind when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You did well, Naruto" Naruto was surprised and looked back to see a blonde haired man, taller than him that has a white haori with white flames and standard Jounin outfit. He looked at him warmly before saying. "I'm proud of you"

Naruto was shocked to see none other than his own father standing in front of him, Namikaze Minato. "T-T-Tou-san?"

Minato smiled and said "The one and only" the only thing he got for his little joke, was a fist to the stomach. The Yondaime Hokage hunched over, but was also embraced after that, confusing him greatly.

"That was for sealing the Kyubi in me" Naruto said but his voice cracked at the end and he said "But I'm happy to meet you"

Minato smiled and embraced his son. When they separated Minato started "I'm sorry for the life you had to live, Naruto. I assume the entire fault. But from seeing your memories, I see that things got better lately. Especially with that girl"

Naruto blushed at that "Did you see everything? Even the mushy scenes?"

Minato laughed and told him "Kushina would want your memories in video"

Naruto blushed even more. Then a thought struck him and asked "If you're here, is also…?"

Minato nodded and said "The day you decide to control the power of the Kyubi, Kushina will appear to guide you. It's one of the failsafe I placed"

Naruto smiled at the chance of seeing her.

Then Minato got serious and told him "Listen, Naruto, I used most of my chakra to seal the Kyubi again and to purge a strange poison from your body. To open it again, find the key to the seal in Myoboku. I'm going to tell you something as I'm low on chakra I will disappear soon" the mindscape turned into a forest where Naruto saw Minato fighting against a man with an orange mask and black cloak. "This man is the one who released the Kyubi the night you were born. He killed every ANBU in the nearby area and Hiruzen's wife. He's an Uchiha, a powerful one at that. He controlled the Kyubi to attack Konoha. He's a very dangerous man and I'm sure he's still alive. I think this man is Uchiha Madara"

Naruto was shocked at that. "He's the one who caused everything? And you couldn't beat him? Damn he must be strong"

"He is. He has this…" he pointed to the man who seemed to be phasing out of existence in a spiral black hole "… technique that makes him intangible. The trick is to attack him when he's attacking you"

"Thanks dad, I'll be sure to get him for it –ttebayo!" said Naruto with a determined expression.

Minato nodded and started disappearing "I know you will, you're already plenty strong. You made us proud, Naruto. Listen to the last thing I have to say" He smiled and embraced his son before telling him "Love is the way for Jinchuriki to control their power and become strong"

With that Minato disappeared and Naruto was left alone while smiling.

Then everything turned white as he thought _'Love, eh? Love just saved me from Kyubi… now it's my turn, I will save her…'_

**-WTHB-**

Yellow chakra shrouded Naruto in a tornado and made Rea walk back a bit before it vanished showing everyone Naruto in human form though he had a haori made of yellow chakra that covered it.

Naruto's cerulean eyes locked with Rea's blood red eyes and told her "I love you too, Rea"

Rea let her tears fall as she felt reinvigorated. _'He loves me back…'_

Rea thought back to everyone she knew in the past. Her father, her mother, Darin, Mero, Professor Boyle, Ranko and finally, Furuya. She thought of all the times that they were together, when they were happy and decided to treasure them as what they were, memories. _'Thanks for everything, you were important for me in my past life, but now I have to build a new future for me' _She looked at Naruto who prepared himself to fight and smiled _'I know he will be alongside me for it…'_

Naruto smirked as he saw this new form and declared "I will defeat you and I will save Rea, believe it!" and he practically flashed in front of the snake by sheer speed and punched it in the stomach.

Much to everyone's surprise, the snake didn't regenerate and it wailed in pain.

Naruto and followed up with another punch and another all the while tearing the snake bit by bit. The parts that fell rapidly disintegrated into nothingness.

In the trees, everyone was surprised by this and expressed it "What the hell is that?" asked Jiraiya. Sasuke nodded as he had the same question.

"I think dat Naruto-Chan is using Yang Chakra" Said Fukusaku who was looking at the fight seriously.

"Yang Chakra?" asked Shima who didn't know what it was. "Wait, when did ya arrive?"

"A minute ago. Basically it's da essence of life. A type o' chakra used to bring things to life. Rikudou Sennin created the Biju with Yin Chakra and gave them life with his Yang Chakra. It seems dat Naruto-Chan managed ta unlock that aspect of Chakra and he's using it ta defeat Orochimaru, who is dead"

Jiraiya blinked at that piece of information and Sasuke was amazed by that, even a bit jealous.

"De Senju carried that trait while the Uchiha carried the Yin Chakra alon' the times. The Yang Chakra is half da secret to the Mokuton" commented Fukusaku while smiling.

Back at the battle Orochimaru was wailing in pain as his body disintegrated with every punch.

Naruto sensed that the energy, whatever it was, was running thin so he concentrated it into his fist. The energy haori moved towards his fist while forming a flame like shroud over it and Naruto charged once again scoring a haymaker against Orochimaru's head. With all of his strength, Naruto pushed the snake back as it was putting a bit of resistance. Running with the snake being pushed back by his energy filled fist Naruto shouted and ran through trees and rocks alike until, with a final push he sent Orochimaru flying through the trees into the forest.

When Naruto arrived to the place he saw Orochimaru fall, he was surprised to see a flower field. It seems that the place survived all of the fight that took place near. Naruto was even more surprised as he saw which flower it was.

Hydrangea

The flower that started everything now is ending it. Quite poetic.

In the middle of the field of flowers lied Orochimaru's head as it slowly disintegrated. Naruto got closer until he stood over it. It looked at him with rage, but also with resignation. In that moment Naruto knew that Orochimaru was somewhere in that mass of dead, so he said "Nothing is to last forever. Even the bodies you occupied. Everything has an end. Yours is here. Even for all the problems you caused and you don't deserve it, I say rest in peace" in one finger he had the last of the energy he had before he used it to form a last **Rasengan** mixing it with his own chakra that it turned out as a green sphere of chakra.

Without further ado, Naruto thrusted it into Orochimaru's head.

Hydrangea blooms flied into the sky and slowly fell again. Naruto looked at the sky as a bloom fell in his nose. He grabbed it and let it fly where the wind takes it. Coincidence or not, it flew right into Rea who just entered the clearing. She was panting as she ran the whole way there. When she saw Naruto she was overjoyed to see him alive.

Naruto noted her presence in the clearing and smiled "Hey! Rea-Chan I-!"

He was interrupted as said girl tackled him into the ground raising more blooms.

"I'm happy you're alive" She said while looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm happy to see you again" He said truthfully.

It was a bit uncomfortable the silence, so Rea took the initiative and gave him a peck in the lips.

Naruto was really surprised by it but got over it and pecked her back.

She giggled at his nervousness and kissed him. It lasted four second, but for them it felt like hours as they expressed what they felt by hugging and kissing each other.

They were interrupted, RUDELY interrupted by the others who arrived to the clearing. A simple throat clearing did the job. The lovebirds blushed madly while trying to make the earth swallow them without much success.

Naruto and Rea turned to look at the smiling faces of Ma and Pa. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto's misfortune. The worst is and will always be Jiraiya.

"GOOD JOB MY APRENTICE! YOU MAKE ME PROUD!" He said with a perverted grin while giving Naruto thumb up with his hands.

"SHUT UP ERO-SENNIN!"

"NOW NEXT TIME WE STOP I'LL GIVE YOU THE KEY TO ANY RELATIONSHIP, ICHA ICHA-!"

Screams of pain were heard as Jiraiya was pummelled into the ground by an angry Shima.

Naruto smiled at seeing this and hugged Rea closer to him.

**-WTHB-**

In the woods, Kabuto looked as everything took place and commented "It seems I could use this to upgrade the Edo-Tensei as I expected… then maybe…"

**-WTHB-**

Naruto looked over everyone present in the clearing and asked "Now what?"

Jiraiya mirrored his feeling, but he was also depressed as he said "I don't think we could go to see Icha Icha Movie being filmed right?" It was late and Jiraiya missed on seeing Kazahana Koyuki in action. Stupid brat with stupid problems.

"Serves you right you pervert" commented Naruto. Then he looked at Sasuke and asked him "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke actually asked himself that as he thought of what he could do. He definitely wasn't going back to Otogakure. Orochimaru is dead, so he wasn't an option. But he did know what he had to do.

"I'm going to train. If I couldn't beat Orochimaru, then Itachi is out of question" answered the Uchiha while closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You could come with us" Said Naruto while managing to stand up while Rea helped him "I'll even train with you and help ya when you go after Itachi"

Sasuke was surprised by that but shook his head "No. I have to confront Itachi by myself. He killed my family. It's my problem"

"No Sasuke, I didn't say that I was going to fight Itachi, but he does have a partner. And I do have reasons to fight Itachi, he killed my godmother"

Naruto knew he had Sasuke's attention at that. "Your godmother?"

"Yes the woman who raised me in my first year of life" he looked at Sasuke in the eyes as he said "Uchiha Mikoto"

Sasuke's eyes widened at hearing his mother's name. He grew up with Naruto?! No way. Not possible. But now that Naruto mentioned it, he remembered something that he completely forgot something his mother told him. He found a photo of himself and a blonde baby and asked his mother about it. She answered while smiling

"_He's a boy you will meet at the ninja academy. He's the son of a dear friend… you better befriend him, got that, Sasuke-Chan?"_

That was Naruto? Damn talk about little big world.

"Please"

Sasuke's eye twitched knowing where this was going.

"Please"

Naruto wasn't the only one asking apparently. That was Rea and both of them started saying.

"Please" "Please" "Please" "Please" "Please" "Please"

"OKAY! I'LL GO! NOW SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Naruto smirked and Rea smiled. Mission complete.

"Let's get out of here" Said Jiraiya while walking away. Sasuke sighed before following. Rea was about to do so as well, But Naruto stopped her.

She turned around to see Naruto with a Hydrangea flower in his hand. He got closer to her and placed it in her head.

"You lost the other one, so this one will do for now" He said while grinning foxily.

Rea blushed a bit before nodding and walking away while firmly grabbing his arm.

**-WTHB-**

**Ending: ****Tasogare Romance – PORNO GRAFFITTI**

**Well it was nice writing this. Like every last chapter, it's always longer than the others, but this is the longest chapter I have written up to date. I feel a bit proud.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and please review me and tell me what I have to practice more to make my stories better. Remember that my vocabulary is quite limited as English is not my birth language. As many people who do so, Spanish isn't a nice language to write stories. I usually read in English because I get lost in Spanish texts, unless they're written in English style.**

**Well expect the epilogue to be up and online tomorrow. It will be some words about what happened next, so don't expect it to be too long.**

**Next Chapter: One Song from Two hearts**


	6. After Story - One Song From Two Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sankarea! **

**Where the Heart Belongs**

**~After Story: One Song From Two Hearts~**

Konohagakure no Sato, home of many famous shinobi known across the world like Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato and many more. Today a shinobi that was in the path of the previous ones returned home.

He stood over a water tank as he said "I missed so much the village!" He smiled as the wind ruffled his hair. His red cloak flapped in the direction of the air current which only made him look like an epic hero of manga. He wears an orange shirt under the cloak and black pants. The necklace that Tsunade gave him more than two years ago hangs freely on his neck for everyone to see. His headband was tied onto his right arm, letting his hair fall over contrary to when he tied it on his forehead. "It didn't change a bit!"

Down in the streets, Jiraiya chuckled as he said "Heh, he seems excited"

"Still don't know what he sees in this place" Said a bored voice besides Jiraiya.

"Come on, Sasuke, you know that Naruto-Kun loves this village" A feminine voice said "He wants to be Hokage to protect it"

Sasuke stared at the girl for about thirty seconds before he finally said "Still don't see why you like him"

Back in the sky, Naruto heard a voice calling him. He turned around and saw Kakashi waving at him from a roof. "You grew up, Naruto"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Said Naruto while greeting his teacher. "I brought you something!"

Kakashi looks at what Naruto shows him and he took it gingerly while stuttering "H-How d-did you get t-this?!"

Ladies and gentlemen, Icha-Icha Tactics arrived to Konoha. The first reader is, the number 1 fan, Hatake Kakashi.

"It's the new Icha-Icha book. I don't see the deal with it, so take it is!"

Kakashi opened it slowly and holy light shone from the book as it was a sacred text. After five seconds of contemplating he started reading and flew to his own perverted little world.

In the streets, Sasuke muttered under his breath "Pathetic"

Jiraiya mumbled something about stupid teenagers not hitting puberty.

Rea by his side, smiled at seeing Naruto's interaction with his old sensei.

The student teacher duo jumped down and joined the others.

Kakashi was expecting Naruto to come back home, though he was surprised by the two unexpected arrivals. The first was a girl about Naruto's age. The other one…

"Sasuke?" The Cyclops blinked at the oddity of what he was seeing.

Said teen looked at his old sensei and scoffed.

Kakashi sweat dropped "Yeah… it's him" Then he turned towards the girl and asked politely "And who may you be?"

"Uhm… My name is Rea, Sanka Rea, Naruto's girlfriend" said the girl a bit nervous as Kakashi, even if she heard of him before, was a stranger to her.

"Pleased to meet you Rea-san… girlfriend… Naruto?" Naruto was left mumbling things for a good minute before it clicked in his head "G-GIRLFRIEND?! NARUTO? REALLY?!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sensei…" Mumbled Naruto under his breath, but Kakashi heard him.

"Sorry Naruto you caught me by surprise that's all…" Inside Kakashi was jumping in joy. _'YES! I WON THE BET! I'M FUCKING RICH!' _Outwardly, Kakashi pumped his arm into the sky while eye-smiling.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Naruto asking himself if his sensei finally lost it.

"Sorry just cheering for… Icha-Icha… yeah that…"

In the Jounin lounge, every gennin that graduates are part of a betting pool about if they will get a girlfriend before eighteen. In Naruto's case, only Kakashi voted for it and practically won against the all of the Konoha Jounin. All of them.

The teens walked away from Kakashi as Jiraiya got closer "Damn you won, I completely forgot that bet…" Jiraiya sighed while looking at Naruto chatting with his girlfriend and annoying Sasuke. "I brought him like I promised. He's under your care once again"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but Jiraiya understood that he got the message. But he did ask "What about Sasuke?"

"It's complicated, but I will explain everything in the office with Tsunade"

"And Rea-san?"

"Same"

**-WTHB—**

_Hazureta sharin boruto shime naoshitara GO WAY_

_Tachidomatte ita jikan ga boku ni kureta kanbasu_

_Tada no rakugaki ni mieru kai?_

**-WTHB-**

"So…" Tsunade started eyeing the convoy in her office "… How did this happen?"

"Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto's girlfriend to obtain true immortality. Naruto trained hard and managed to rescue her while killing Orochimaru in the process" Said Jiraiya in a bored tone. This was the third time he said it "Sasuke helped us beat the mutated Orochimaru who after being injected with Rea's Zombie Enzyme changed into a snake or a hydra like beast. Naruto killed it using Yang Chakra which basically negated the death effect the snake had… that's the short version of what happened last week…"

Tsunade looked at the Gama Sennin quietly for a minute before shouting "AN YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT!?" She threw a sake jar at him and shouted "SHIZUNE ANOTHER JAR OF SAKE!"

"Baa-Chan, you have to lay it off with the booze"

*Crack* "Did you say something, Naruto?" *Crack*

Don't liking the idea of being smashed into oblivion, Naruto backed away for now.

"Well, you guys are dismissed. Kakashi, Jiraiya, stay for a bit. Remember to report to training ground 3 for tomorrow's test"

**-WTHB-**

_Jiyuu o (sora ni kaku) One Song From Two Hearts_

_Futatsu no (kokoro kasane) utau yo_

**-WTHB-**

"I d-did it for K-Konoha *cough* I regret it, b-but it was the right t-thing *cough* for peace… *cough*… please protect it in my place… Sasuke… I'm happy" Said a raven haired man who was slowly walking towards Sasuke who was stunned into silence "You have friends… a life… *cough* y-you moved on f-from the hatred…" He tapped Sasuke's forehead like he did in the past and promptly fell forward. "…Don't let it consume you…"

Sasuke was shocked beyond words after Itachi's declaration. Itachi killed the whole clan just to protect Konoha? The raven haired teen couldn't fathom what he was just told. He refused to believe it. He fell to his knees and silently wept.

Naruto walked from behind him grabbed his shoulder to comfort him. His sage cloak was shredded and he was only wearing his pants and his orange shirt. Sakura wasn't any better as the two of them confronted and managed to kill off the Kiri missing-nin. The members of team seven managed to arrive in the moment that Itachi told Sasuke the truth. They were shocked as the Uchiha by it.

"Sasuke…" Started Naruto but stopped at seeing said teen stiffen under his words "Where here for you, you know?"

Sakura got closer to the Uchiha and whispered "Sasuke-Kun…" She disregarded everything and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden contact and saw his head was on Sakura's shoulder. With everything that happened in the last hours, Sasuke wanted nothing but to let it all out.

Uchiha Sasuke cried for the first time in a long time…

**-WTHB—**

_Koinu no yō ni bishonure de uzukumatta Rainy day_

_Kokoro ni sasu kasa o sagashi samayotta Lonely days_

_Kimi no koe dake ga don'na ame mo yo kete kuretanda_

**-WTHB-**

"Then I will break that curse…" Naruto said to his fellow clansmen while they talked inside the paper tree the Akatsuki leader's partner, Konan made. Nagato listened to Naruto's words and he was captivated by them. "If there's such thing as peace, I will find it! I won't give up!"

Nagato felt like he was slapped as he remembered those words. They were from Jiraiya's first book. It was his sensei's dream to achieve peace.

Nagato saw nothing but conviction and determination in Naruto's eyes as he eyed the blonde haired shinobi.

'_Is it right to leave it to him?'_

Nagato nodded and with his decision made he joined his hands in a hand-seal as he loudly declared "**Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**!"

**-WTHB-**

_Hibiku yo (hanare tete mo) One Song From Two Hearts_

_Kodoku o (dakishime teta) yoru ni mo_

_Doko ka de (matteru kimi no) egao dake o ukabete_

**-WTHB-**

Naruto looked up from the bowl of ramen he was eating to see Rea eating by his side. In the battle against Nagato, Rea died.

For all accounts, she was saved by him when he convinced Nagato of changing his ways, but she died when they were still enemies and Naruto was more than scared for her safety. What happened in the Kage Summit in Tetsu no Kuni, the Lands of Iron obviously ended in a war declaration against Madara.

Tsunade was left in a coma after her fight with Pain and the subsequent destruction of the village.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were just arriving from the Uchiha hideout in Hi no Kuni where Sasuke had his last battle with Itachi. They were met with Pain fighting Kakashi who was killed afterwards. Enraged, Team seven entered the battlefield and fought the paths of pain which regenerated themselves over and over.

Naruto took on the Deva Path and the Asura Path. Sasuke fought the Human and Animal Path while Sakura confronted the Preta and Naraka Path.

In the end they won, but not without loses. They were tired from the previous confrontations against Itachi and, as Naruto was the less damaged, he went to confront Nagato and finish the invasion.

That fight, made Naruto aware of Rea's weakness and he was scared for Madara to take advantage of it.

Tomorrow he is expected to leave to train in an island with Kirabi, the Raikage's brother who is the last Jinchuriki besides Naruto himself.

He wanted to talk, but he couldn't do it.

Many things were running in his head and Rea noted it. She has since the first time.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto was snapped of his train of thoughts and looked towards Rea who looked at him seriously.

He knew that face and it said 'Don't try to lie at my face or else…'

"Erhm…" Naruto sighed knowing he had to tell what was on his mind "I'm worried for your safety… with the war and everything…"

"Naruto…"

"Sorry for worrying… but I c-can't help it…"

"I'm glad…"

Naruto looked up to see Rea joining her hands in the posture she always did. He loved seeing her like that because it meant he was going to see her smile. That smile.

"I'm glad you're worried… it means you care for me…" She looked at his eyes and declared "Don't worry. I'll be safe. I'll be waiting for you to come back, Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto smiled reassured of what he wanted to do. He wanted to protect that smile. He wanted to protect her. And to protect her he needed to defeat Madara. Reassured once again, Naruto pecked Rea in her lips and gave her a foxy grin "I love you, Rea"

Rea smiled and replied "I love you too"

**-WTHB-**

_Jiyuu o (sora ni kaku) One Song From Two Hearts_

_Futatsu no (kokoro kasane) utau yo_

_Itsu demo (bokura koko de) hitotsu ni nareru_

_Yume dake (wasurenaide) itanara_

**-WTHB-**

A bell rang through the courtyard as people chatted among themselves. It was a happy day for everyone as two people were joining in sacred marriage.

In the altar Naruto was waiting impatiently. He was wearing a Tuxedo with an orange tie. He was waiting on Sasuke who didn't seem to appear anywhere near the celebration and nobody saw him either. So he was worried.

The guests were waiting while chatting amicably. He saw Choji with his girlfriend Karui talking to Shikamaru and Temari. Sai stood beside Kakashi and Yamato who were wearing suits themselves. Kurenai sat in a chair with her daughter and alongside her, Kiba and Shino waited for the wedding to start. Ino was with the other bridesmaid and was chatting excitedly.

That's when said Uchiha entered the garden in a hurry and stopped next to Naruto who nodded at him.

"Thinking of chickening out?"

"You wish…"

That's when the music started and everyone went to their seats. They looked to the passage in between the rows of chairs to the bride walking down the path made for her.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress and a white mantle covered her face.

When she arrived to the altar, Naruto stepped aside to stay beside the rest of the bridesmaid, more specifically, Rea.

Tsunade stepped up and spoke "Today, we reunite to celebrate the union of two souls in sacred marriage, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

The people clapped and Sasuke wanted to hide inside the tuxedo he was wearing. Yes he is embarrassed. Sakura giggled by her side and so did the bridesmaid, Ino, Rea, Hinata and Tenten.

Tsunade spoke about the two and finally reached the part she wanted, the end, as she was going to say something she always wanted to say "So, Haruno Sakura, do you accept Uchiha Sasuke in sacred marriage? For the good and the bad? Until death separates you away?"

"I accept"

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you accept Haruno Sakura in sacred marriage? For the good and the bad? Until death separates you away?"

"… I accept"

"The rings please?"

A little red haired girl, no more than two years old, walked down the path until she reached the altar and gave Sasuke the rings. The little girl ran towards Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Good job, Mero-Chan" Said Naruto to the little girl who giggled and cuddled into her father's chest.

Sasuke gave Sakura her ring and so did her. When Tsunade saw this, she nodded and said "Now I declare you husband and wife! You can kiss her!"

Sakura jumped onto Sasuke and he was surprised, but rapidly eased into the kiss and started kissing her back.

Everyone cheered for the couple that day.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the party where they danced and celebrated the happy day.

Rea looked at the event in a nostalgic note "It still seems like yesterday when we married isn't it?"

Naruto smiled as he remembered his happy day "Yeah, though I'm happy to see the Teme marrying at last. At least I'm not the dead-last this time" He laughed to himself.

Shikamaru chuckled and so did Kakashi who were with the couple, though Temari, fixed a glare onto the lazy bum and he quickly shut up. For Kakashi it was Yugao and for Naruto it was Rea.

They were whipped.

A year after the war, Naruto asked for Rea's hand in marriage and she accepted. They married and during the honeymoon, Mero happened and they couldn't be happier.

"And I named you my best-man?"

They turned to see Sasuke who had a cup of sake in his hand.

Naruto scratched his back and looked sheepishly and everyone laughed.

**-WTHB-**

_Hibiku yo (hanare tete mo) One Song From Two Hearts_

_Kodoku o (dakishime teta) yoru ni mo_

**-WTHB-**

Naruto cursed under his breath.

He hated it.

He wanted it extinguished.

And his sensei was mocking him while reading Icha-Icha over and over.

Naruto wanted to die.

"Maa, maa Naruto it isn't that bad" Said Kakashi as he lazily changed to another page.

"You say it because you aren't doing it"

"I did it for some years and I'm getting tired…"

"You just want to read your porn…"

"Well even if the new version isn't as good as the other, it's still Icha-Icha…"

"Now you criticize my writing?"

"…Also, Yugao doesn't want me to read it in front of the kids…" completely ignoring Naruto's question.

"Bakashi…"

"Cute little gennin"

"I'm training to be a Kage"

"Even so, you're still a Gennin"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn…"

"Love you too…"

"…"

"…"

"I hate paperwork…"

"Now we are two" And he flipped to another page.

Naruto groaned and hit his head on the desk. Looking up, he saw a photograph of his family. They were smiling. He smiled as well. This is for them. He started doing the paperwork.

**-WTHB-**

_Doko ka de (matteru kimi no) egao dake o_

_Shinjite utau yo kimi e to_

**-WTHB-**

Naruto stood in front of a mirror looking at his image. He was wearing the white cloaks that identified a Kage, specifically a Hokage.

"Do I look good?" Asked Naruto uncertainly.

"You look great Naruto-Kun" Said Rea while smiling at her husband. She placed her hand on her womb and added "He says you look good"

Naruto smiled and looked to his daughter.

Mero, his twelve years old daughter, gave a small smile and gave him a thumb up.

'_It's scary how similar she is to her…'_

Kakashi entered the room with Sasuke and looked him over before eye-smiling in approval.

"Well Hokage-_Sama_, It's time…" Said Sasuke jokingly putting emphasis in the –Sama.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be going Teme…"

"Usura-Tonkachi"

Kakashi smiled as he said "They never change…"

Rea smiled fondly and she finally said "I don't want him to"

Naruto took a large breath. He was nervous, but upon looking at his source of force and motivation, he smiled and finally walked outside of the office to the roof of the Hokage Tower. To become the Nanadaime Hokage…

**-WTHB-**

_One Song from Your Smile_

_One Song From Two Hearts - Kobukuro_

**Finished!**

**Well I hope you like the story, even if short, I put my all onto it. I'm sorry for the late update. I know I promised it last Friday, but I haven't had internet since then. Today they restored the service… bastards.**

**As you can see this Is the end. Now for my next projects…**

**-Finish Digimon Another Story.**

**-Start Eureka Seven RE:EVOLUTION regularly.**

**-Naruto Movie Project**

**-Naruto x Bleach Project**

**Well that's all. I hope you like this and review me to give me your opinion!**

**I want to thank to every follower and reviewer for supporting this story. **

**I Hope we meet again someday if it is in one of my stories or yours.**

**I wish you good luck!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
